All I Want
by Nish095081
Summary: If Vegeta and Bulma were destined to be together? Why not start earlier? Find out what really happens during those 'three years' and the real truth behind the infamous romance of the most stubborn couple the universe has ever seen!
1. From the Beginning

A/N: hey everyone this is my newest V/B story, its a 3 year one so if u love them (which i do) i hope u like this one, the beginning has a twist to it so read and find out! read and review please:) Shout out to koolkat who was discussing this story wit me, and was like yeah u shud totally do it..hehe...hope u like it!

Disclaimer: i dont own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does, so please dont sue, i just get reviews out of this and thats all i want!

Gohan fled through the white corridors attentively scanning the perimeter, like a predator stalking its prey. He knew the ki he was scouting was being suppressed, only making the hunt more fun, but the question was, how did he find it? Entering a dark room he knew the presence wasn't far away, in fact he was sure that the ki was present in that particular room. Gohan mischievously grinned when he sited two antenna like things poking out from the darkness. He sprinted towards them and gleefully cried,

"FOUND YOU!" a young green alien emerged from the shadows with a grin as wide as his seeker's.

"Ha ha, yeah, but I bet you can't catch me!" and with that Dende took off out of the room with Gohan in hot pursuit.

Laughing uncontrollably the two new best friends ran madly through the endless hallways. Dende, desperately tried to shake off the half-breed yet incredibly talented Saiyan boy. Looking over his shoulder he didn't realize his path was blocked off until it was too late…CRASH! He smacked into two creamy white legs sending the person to fall forwards.

"AHH…"

"Watch it Namek!" Dende, picking himself up from colliding with Bulma and came face to face with two deathly dark onyx orbs, Vegeta. Even though he, Gohan and Krillin spent a lot of time with the dark Prince and even fought on the same side, Dende could not get used to his presence and frankly was scared out of his mind by him, still.

Vegeta, in spite of his total and utter disgust, had aimlessly caught Bulma by one strong muscular arm to break her fall, and he had no idea why.

"Hey Vegeta, be nice! Opps, I forgot, that's like virtually impossible for you. Its fine Dende, oh hey Gohan, didn't see you there, Vegeta you can let go now, by the way."

Vegeta hadn't realized he was still holding on to the annoying Earth woman, in a secure grip. Almost throwing her away he 'humphed' and crossed his arms and stared coldly at the three.

"Im, ah, really sorry about that Bulma" said Dende apologetically, looking at the ground, trying to avoid Vegeta's piercing eyes.

"Aw sweetie, its fine, why don't you go find my mum, dinner will be ready soon, Gohan you can stay too, does your mum know you're here? Give her a ring before dinner and tell her you're sleeping over, tell her its fine. Dende go find the other Nameks and round them up for dinner please."

"Cool! Thanks Bulma!" the friends said in unison and ran down the corridor.

"Watch where you're going!" she warned after them, watching them run off.

'Oh yeah Bulma you got this kid thing down, probably make the best mum ever!' Bulma gave herself a victorious smile before turning to face an aloof Saiyan Prince.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah…IM NOT YOUR BLOODY SLAVE VEGETA SO STOP BOSSING ME AROUND AND BITCHING ABOUT EVERYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING ROOM TO TRAIN IN FOR A WHILE SO STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!"

"Are you done?"

"YES, I AM-"

"Good, now shut the hell up."

"URGH, see Vegeta this is EXACTLY what I am talking about! You're a guest here, so a little respect for the hostess would be appreciated."

"_Servent_ Woman, I am a Saiyan Prince, therefore I don't have to respect anyone on this pathetic planet let alone universe. I do what I want, when I want, and I advise that I should never be told otherwise or their will be consequences."

"Ohh you think you are such a badass don't you, well then tell me this, why did you break my fall just then? If you're so cold hearted as you say you are, wouldn't you have let me fall?" Bulma grinned widely.

'Got ya; no escaping princy!'

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the question, this Earth woman dare challenge the might Prince of Saiyans? Not only that but she wants to make a fool out of him too. Vegeta grinded his teeth together in anger, contemplating on a suitable comeback, he had no clue as to why he broke her fall, yet would rather be damned to hell than admitting it.

"_Servent_ Woman", Vegeta annunciated the 'Slave' part again especially, because it made the woman's eyebrows narrow and nostrils flare, indicating that she was pissed off.

'Good'

"I only caught you for my own benefit, I think about it, if I hadn't you would have bitched about it for the next whole week and nothing irritates me more than the sound of your wretched whiny voice, thus I only did it for myself, but maybe next time I'll be less selfish and let you fall." Vegeta gave Bulma the ultimate smug smirk, eyes flashing at his own cruel joke. Bulma gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"You are sick and twisted" she said icily,

"And you're ugly and annoying, now get out of my site." And with that he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and carelessly tossed her aside none too gently, making Bulma land on her behind.

It had been 4 months since Vegeta decided to reside in Caspule Corp with the Nameks to wait for the Dragonballs. At first he didn't know what to think, even though C.C mansion was enormous, he still felt claustrophobic with what was left of the Namek race, Dr. and Mrs Briefs and Bulma all living under one roof. He didn't bother making any attempts to try and talk to the others, apart from Bulma who always started to conversation anyway, he didn't want to associate himself with such pathetic beings. All he could think about was Kakkarot. Where was he? Had he become more powerful than before? All those questions were spinning around in Vegeta's mind causing him to lose it sometimes where he would take it out on the woods or snow, depending on where he was training. Vegeta had been training in the wilderness rather than at C.C, solitude was extremely important to him and C.C was like a circus. But now that Bulma had promised him a training room, his schedule would have to be changed. The woman was a total enigma to him. She annoyed the hell out of him that all he wanted to do was snap her in half (which he needed to control otherwise Kakkarot and the other would defiantly kill him) but she also fascinated him, she was the only one that didn't squirm in fear when they would talk, well except her mother of course, who he was certain had brain damage. Gohan was still a little bit awkward around him, which he liked. People should fear him, that's the way it should be, or so he thought. Yet she didn't and it puzzled him day in and day out. She challenged him as if she was a worthy advisory, and never quivered in his rage. She invited him to stay, yet bitched about him being a nuisance, but never through him out. She would randomly come up to him and babble on about nothing, and smile and laugh, once and only once making him laugh too, yet most of their time together was verbally sparring with each other, which happened whenever they saw each other, and funnily enough Vegeta enjoyed them, they were heated, witty and challenging. The woman may not have any muscle what so ever but she was extremely intelligent and had a quick wit and fiery temper that Vegeta could always ignite. Smirking his way down towards the dinning room to collect his dinner, Vegeta thought about how Bulma was reacting to their last encounter and her falling on her ass, that's one bruise that she will never see.

Bulma rubbed her poor bum soothingly, it hurt to sit down and so she couldn't lie on her back, it hurt to sit to watch TV, sit to work, eat, walk and run. She growled ferociously. Vegeta was such an asshole, she wondered why she let him stay in the first place, wasn't it was because she felt bad for him and thought that he was hot? Either way she didn't feel bad for him now, and she was to mad to consider his hotness, even though he was probably the hottest guy she had ever seen, apart from maybe the creep Zarbon ( the hair did it for her).

'Snap out of it Bulma! You have a boyfriend!' Bulma found herself telling herself this more frequently. She did love the ex-bandit, yet she could feel a gap between them grow wider, not because he was dead, it was even before his death, but now that he wasn't present only opened her eyes more to the fact that she didn't rely or need him as much as she thought she did. She was extremely occupied attending to all the Nameks, running a business and putting up with Vegeta that she never really had a chance to think about Yamcha. She loved having the friendly green aliens living with her. They were so nice and helpful around the house. Their nature was peaceful and loving, and the Eldest Namek taught her how to distress herself. She also loved Dende; he was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He was wholesome, sweet and cute. Gohan would frequently come over to play with Dende, which both Bulma and Chi Chi thought it was marvelous that Gohan finally had a friend his age. Both kids were forced to grow up too fast. However while she had the most friendliest race living in her house she had one super sized egoist Prince that made up for an entire race residing in the mansion as well. Out of everyone living under C.C roof, she found Vegeta to be the most interesting. The guy never talked, and when he did it was insults. She wondered if he had any social tactics at all but she soon discovered that it was just his nature.

"But I guess living under Frieza's rule would make you cold".

Yet Bulma was determined to crack him. She didn't know why but there was something about that Prince that triggered her thoughts. She wanted to get to know the man behind the mask, know his real history, his personality apart from 'crude bastard' and know his emotions, even since the day she met him, but the day in which she made him laugh catalyzed it. But right now she needed to take a hot bubble bath so soothe her aching bum and devise a plan to get the Saiyan ass back. She had she had 7 more months left to crack him so a little revenge wouldn't hurt.

A/N: so yeah it starts that year while they wait for the DBs and goku, right after namek, i saw that episode where B invited V to stay and always wondered wat happened there so enjoy and find out! r & r .xxx.


	2. Wash off

A/N: hey!here is the 2nd chap i hope u guys like it, please review, i wud really appreciate it, i know its only the beginning but i promise it will get better! Thank you to koolkat01, debje, Chazie and scarletwitch88, means so much that you reviewed, u guys rock! .xxx.

Disclaimer: i dont not own Dragonball Z nor any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama so please do not sue but enjoy. i take no credit for my work.

His mind was endlessly drumming against the walls of his head. He could feel his chest sharply rise and fall, and his vision was becoming blurry. He could feel his sweat trickle down his carved pecks and the endless ringing in his ear,s but he dismissed his body's need to relax and pressed on. At the speed of sound he fought his invisibles opponents in his newly completed training room that Bulma had designed and made for him. It was the only thing that was keeping him sane from waiting for those blasted Dragonballs to regenerate. Ever since he stepped foot into the training room it was almost impossible for him to leave. It was his, and his alone, not the other thousands of beings living in Capsule Corp. His solitude had become the most important thing to him. This was where he could reveal his inner demons and tortures and either ponder wisely over them or beat the shit out of him self. It had been two days since he had locked himself inside that room. Not stopping for food or rest. Time was just an object that Vegeta had disregarded, especially when he had a lot on his mind, which he had for the past few days. He couldn't stop thinking about Kakkarot. How had he obtained that level of power? How was it that they have grown so far apart in strength? How was it possible that a low class scum could withstand against the mightiest tyrant to ever roam the galaxies, and not the Prince of the strongest race known. It was maddening. Growling furiously Vegeta intensified his training,

'I will beat you Kakkarot, I will beat you!'

Total darkness was before her. It engulfed her mind and she could not escape. That's until she lifted an eye lid, revealing the most beautiful cerulean eye. Scanning the perimeter, she knew she wasn't supposed to be peaking. The Oldest Namek was in the middle of his chant, while the other Namekien's eyes were closed, including Dende's, all quietly meditating. Bulma sighed in her mediating position which was sitting on the grass on a wonderfully sunny day relaxing her arms. She knew she had asked if she could mediate with the Namekiens, hoping it would release stress, stress being a host for a race of Namekiens, running a company and practically waiting on hand and foot for Prince Pain – in- the-Ass. The Oldest Namek had been kind enough to give her a crash course in intense meditation, yet her heart wasn't in it. She just couldn't relax and 'find her inner ki' or something like that. A million things were scampering around in her head and gnawing away on her thoughts. However they were mainly about Vegeta. He hadn't come out of that infernal room in the past 2 days, not even for food, which actually made her mother worry. How was she ever going to take revenge on him if he locked himself up in a training room all day? Bulma sighed again at her dilemma, causing Dende to open one eye and look at her. Bulma, embarrassed, went a slight red, yet poked her tongue out at the young Namek. Dende grinned childishly and retaliated by sticking his tongue out too. Bulma, never backing down from a challenge, stuck her tongue out making it touch her nose and pulled down her eye skin from the bottom; a most attractive look indeed. Dende put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out with laughter, while Bulma continued her face pulling. However he let a snort slip, causing all eyes to open and stare directly at the two, catching them red handed. Silence. Bulma, completely embarrassed was about to open her mouth and apologize, when a huge explosion erupted from the other side of the mansion.

Following the cloud of smoke, Bulma ran around the complex to the other side of the gardens where she found her newly built training room's roof had been completely blown off, and a bloody and exhausted Vegeta sitting next to it. Bulma's heart skiped a few beats. Horror, shock and anger circulated through her veins, yet the most overpowering emotion overwhelming her body was concern. She ran up to the sitting figure and stood directly in front of him, inspecting his wounds. They were horrible, all bloody and gory. Vegeta, growing quite annoyed with the woman standing directly in front of him he summoned up all his strength to hiss through his teeth,

"What the fuck are you staring at Woman?" Bulma, realizing that all she had been doing was really just staring at the wounded Prince in silence, again for the second time in 20 minutes went red.

"I was just checking your wounds, your hurt Vegeta and need to take care of those wounds, come on inside and I'll get the first aid kit."

"Woman I don't need your blasted pathetic help, can't you see I am taking a break?"

"Well, VEGETA you will be taking a long one because a) YOU ARE HURT! And b) YOU TOTALLY DESTROYED MY INVENTION AND ITS GOING TO TAKE ME HOURS TO REPAIR IT, SO STOP BEING SUCH AN ARROGANT ASS AND COME INSIDE FOR KAMI SAKE SO I CAN MEND YOUR WOUNDS!!"

Vegeta stared at the raving woman, quite surprised at her defiance and amused at the same time. He had to admit she look quite attractive when she was mad, her eyes filled with intensity and burned brighter than a raging fire,

"Woman, I will come inside if YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"FINE!" Vegeta curtly nodded and, with extreme willpower stood up, almost making himself faint from the pain, yet shook it off and took the lead.

Inside he made his way to the couch, but Bulma forcefully shoved him to the guest bathroom, making him wince with pain. Bulma seeing this, suddenly felt guilty, something she had not before for the Prince. Trying to make it up she carefully took his hand and lead him to the bench in the bathroom.

"Ok Vegeta sit here and take your shirt, pants and boot and then get into the bath." Vegeta did not say a word but complied. Bulma ran a warm bath and waited for Vegeta to enter. Once Vegeta's wounds made contact with the water, the blood diffused into the water, spreading fast and making the water turn a murky red. Bulma tried to hide a gasp, yet Vegeta heard and looked at her.

"What woman, never seen blood before? Weakling"

"No, it just, it must hurt you a lot?" Vegeta stared at her. He didn't expect her to care actually, and just focus on his insult.

"No, it doesn't, nothing can hurt me, I thrive on pain it only pushes me further." Bulma absorbed those words into her head and let it overtake her body. She had never heard someone speak so passionately about something that could physically hurt them; it was if he was used to it and knew nothing else, Bulma gulped, she didn't know what to think of Vegeta at that moment. He was so strong, yet the need to reach out and hug him was eating her from the inside out.

"Come get out and I'll put some antiseptic on your wounds."

"I am not an infant, so don't get the idea that you can mother me woman, because I will not take it, I don't WANT your help" Vegeta abruptly stood out of the water and stared directly at Bulma with a stern look on his face. Bulma's heart sunk a little, she was just trying to help. Her disappointment and rejection must have projected a little across her face because Vegeta dropped his usual scowl to a stoic frown and took the antiseptic from her.

"You can do the ones I can not reach, but don't get the idea that I will ask you again, I need no one."

"You have said that before, I think I get the picture damn it Vegeta!"

"I will repeat myself as often as I like until I am sure it has stuck in that thick skull of yours woman."

Bulma just frowned deeply at the Prince but said nothing, instead watched him rub the cream across his rock hard chest. The wounds were fresh and big, they stretched all the way around his torso and abdominal. The gashes that were too big he left, and Bulma noted to bandage them up. When he was finished he stood completely still. Bulma edged closer. He wasn't looking at her; in fact his head was bowed so that he was staring at the floor. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists, yet swiftly lifted his hand towards her producing the cream. Bulma, silently took the cream from him and stood behind, only to gasp in horror at the sight of his back. The wounds were huge and deep, there were only a few scratches that she could apply the cream on, so she began to work. She could feel him tense under her touch and tried to apply it as lightly as possible. Feeling completely awkward the heirless decide to speak.

"So what did you do to my invention now?" Vegeta huffed at her accusations yet replied.

"If _your_ inventions weren't so pathetically built it might have not broken so easily, ever thought of that genius?"

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for your insanity then maybe you'll live by the time you turn 40! Don't blame my work to cover your rage."

"Woman if they can't withstand against my rage then your race deserves to die."

"WHAT! Vegeta! How the FUCK can you say that?"

"Face it Human, if you can't protect yourself against powerful warriors then your race holds no place in the universe, it is survival of the fittest, I'm surprised the ugly fag Frieza didn't try and purge this planet first, its full of weaklings anyway."

"NO it is NOT, we have Goku, he is the strongest guy I have ever met, and he would do whatever it took to protect this planet, even if it cost him his life!"

"Its sick how that idiot lets his foolish emotions get the better of him; he isn't a true warrior but a weakling and doesn't deserve the title of warrior or Saiyan."

"He doesn't want the title of Saiyan dumbass, only you do, and by the way you carry it off it doesn't apply to anyone to become Saiyan so don't go and try and make it sound superior because it isn't and never will be again." Suddenly the bath exploded, making rubble water and soap spuds disperse everywhere. Bulma shrieked as Vegeta turned around holding a large ki ball in his hand, and the word '_kill'_ carved into his eyes. He advanced onto Bulma with the bulging ki ball in his hand. Bulma started to quiver uncontrollably yet, stood her ground.

'How dare she insult my race, I should kill her for such disrespect.' Yet he saw the frightened look in her eyes, but noted that she did not cower, he admired her bravery. He also spied the cream in her hand. He could still feel how she lightly and tenderly treated his wounds. She was just trying to help, yet he provoked her, not wanting to fully accept the fact that he actually needed her help, and that it was better than anything he ever expected. He hastily closed his hand extinguishing the ki ball. He sneered at her yet bent down to whisper,

"It's your lucky day, I have killed others for a lot less, remember that." And as quickly as his presence was there, it disappeared, leaving her in alone to let her legs give way amongst the rubble and puddles of bloody water.

A/N: hey! what did you think?vegeta and that rage of his! lol he will never learn. please review!.xxx. p,s next chap will be longer, promise!


	3. Merry Disaster

A/N: WOOO finally another chap! sorry i took soo long guys, rough week and i have been working on 'finding you' thanks to all who have reviewed you guys rock hard!echo21,xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx, Chazie,rinoa veggiegirl,debje,koolkat01,NairobiDawn, know that i love you all and hope you enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer. i don't own DBZ or any of their characters, so please dont sue they belong to Akira Toriyama

Dark shadows encircled the room, moving in a swiftly fluid motion, chanting an incantation with Vegeta in the middle. Vegeta growing restless charged at the shadows that seem to enclose around him. Yet some sort of void was keeping him from breaking through. Enraged beyond means, the Prince powered up and started to let off series of explosions at the shadows, yet it was completely futile, instead it only egged the shadows to grow closer, creating a huge cage around the hopeless Saiyan. Vegeta cried in anguish and started to attack his cage brutally. Suddenly he heard a cold laughter coming from outside the cage. Hairs on his neck stood up abruptly, he knew that voice all too well. Turning around he faced the monstrous tyrant that had made his life complete hell.

"Frieza I demand that you let me the fuck out right now!" Vegeta ordered. Yet the tyrant just smiled and burned holes through Vegeta's eyes with his cold orbs. Abruptly, the giant lizard threw his head back in a heated laugh, brought his arm up and pointed his finger towards Vegeta. He smiled maliciously then fired. Vegeta could feel his whole body stiffen, then indescribable pain overwhelmed his body rendering him motionless, as he fell to the floor. All he could hear was the laughter of Frieza's victory, blowing more whole into his now gory body.

Vegeta shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. He could feel the sweat accumulating on is forehead and on his chest. Looking around to reassure himself that he was in his room, in C.C, on Earth he trudged towards the bathroom for a needed shower.

The shower cooled had his nerves, and Vegeta made his way to the kitchen. Yet looking outside he noticed that it was indeed light, and as he made his way downstairs he could hear the instant chattering of people.

'What the fuck, how long was asleep for.' When he reached the bottom of the stairs Namekiens were madly running around the whole compound with things Vegeta couldn't give a damn about. Fuming into the kitchen, due to his sleeping in and the infernal inconvenience of everyone in the C.C useless existence, he took a seat next to Dende on the island in the middle of the kitchen that wasn't occupied and crossed his arms, incredibly pissed off. Bulma emerged from the fridge, only to come face to face with the Prince.

"WOW VEGETA, ha you are the last person I'd expect to see, to what honor do we have to be graced by your presence?" Bulma giggled at her joke. She was actually really surprised to see him there, it was perfect.

"Shut up woman. What's the time?"

"It's 9:00, had a rough night?" Vegeta hesitantly looked at Bulma before answering, why on Earth would she care. It was only a few weeks after the bathroom incident and they hadn't had a normal conversation yet, why now?

"Trained late." Bulma nodded appreciatively.

"Want some breakfast?" Vegeta curtly nodded, watching Bulma work the frying pan to fill up 10 plates of pancakes before setting them before Vegeta, producing butter, maple syrup, jam, limes and sugar, then started to wash the dishes, watching him eat and taking sips of her coffee. Vegeta ate in silence, he hated it people watched him eat, it was uncomfortable and annoying.

"Woman I suggest you stop watching me eat if you value your site."

"You table manners are more refined than any other Saiyan I have come across." Bulma bluntly pointed out disregarding the Prince's threat. Vegeta was taken aback by the woman's forwardness, but regained his composure.

"That's because you have only met low life scum bags that have no honor. I am far more superior than Kakkarot in every way and don't you forget it."

"Huh? Who? You're more superior than a carrot? Geez Vegeta I think you can give yourself a little more credit than that!" Bulma giggled at her lame joke, along with Dende, until she caught Vegeta's death glare and controlled herself.

"Ha ha, sorry, couldn't resist, hey why do you call him 'KA-KA-rot' anyways?"

"Kakkarot you idiot woman, and I am only addressing him by his Saiyan birth name which he should be proud of, not adapt such an idiot Earth name."

"Hey I like Goku, Kakkarot is the weird one!" Vegeta dismissively 'humph' away the conversation. And the 3 sat in silence for a good few excruciating minutes. Bulma finished washing the plates and Dende helped to dry. Bulma turned around to put the plates away in the cupboard just as Vegeta got up to leave.

"Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta stopped and closed his eyes and exasperatingly let out a,

"What woman?"

"So, about the bathroom, you're gonna have to pay for that." Vegeta abruptly open his eyes.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. Dende cowered behind Bulma, but she stubbornly stood her ground.

"Yes Vegeta, you are a guest here and have to pay for your damage to this house, so I suggest you have a look in the 'Wanted' section and get a job quick, otherwise the cost will just pile up." Vegeta stared coldly at Bulma. The woman must be out of her fucking mind. There was no way in hell he was going to get a 'job' and 'work' on Earth, NEVER! Even the thought sickened him; it was like the first step to turning into one of them, and he would never sink that low! Bulma seemed to tune into Vegeta's aggravation because she quickly put in,

"But seeing its _Christmas _I'm gonna let it slide." She laughed and smiled widely while winking at him and giving him the peace sign. Dende almost fell over in shock; Vegeta looked like he was going to explode.

"What this _Christmas _you speak of?" this time Bulma almost fell over, he didn't know what Christmas was? Where had he been living under a rock? Bulma almost smacked herself across the face, duh, Frieza, that's worse than the rock. Bulma frowned trying to find the best way to explain the holiday to the murderous prince.

"Well, Christmas is one of the biggest traditions on Earth. It's the day to celebrate love and peace on Earth and good will to men, and to spend with your family and friends. There is usually a big fest at dinner where everyone gathers together, Oh! And we also give and receive presents from one another." Bulma smiled, hopefully that was clear explanation.

"Woman, that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"What? Why? It's one of my favorite days of the year!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Why would the Earth drop everything and stop to celebrate that one day? For the presents? Then that's just pure greed." Vegeta stated bluntly, tearing apart the spirit of Christmas.

"Ok fine Vegeta! If you want to be an ass and ruin it, then I'm sorry but you can't come to the party tonight!" Bulma threatened firmly. Vegeta cocked his head to the side, and then remembered the Namekiens.

"Oh so that is what the green freaks are doing? Finally putting them to good use?" Dende gasped at the Prince's remark, hurt and annoyed at the same time. Bulma's eyes narrowed; did that asshole have no feelings what so ever? Dende was in the room for kami sake and there he goes insulting his race!

"Listen VEGETA, you can either stay or go, but if you MUST stay I suggest you behave yourself." Vegeta stared back at the solemn woman. She was completely serious, yet this only made Vegeta hurl his head back and chuckled menacingly.

"Is that a threat woman?" he sneered, he advanced towards Bulma to the point where they were almost grazing each other's noses. Yet the woman stood her ground, he was impressed.

"Yes Vegeta, it is."

"And what is a pathetic weakling Earth woman going to do about it?"

"Not repair you're training room, kick you out, and not tell you when goku returns, how about that? OH, and make you pay for the bathroom!" Vegeta was staggered by the woman's words for a second, yet in a mille second later he sniggered, he actually found it quite humorous that the woman thought she could threaten him.

"Don't make me laugh woman, now come and fix my training room." Bulma, now incredibly pissed off didn't move as Vegeta began to turn his back.

"NO!" she firmly stated. Vegeta turned around to see and hot head heiress glare at his compact muscular physique.

"Woman, I'm not going to ask again, I'll enforce!"

"Vegeta I am NOT going to stand here and be LAUGHED AT! Then be treated like some SERVANT GIRL I AM A LIVING BREATHING HUMAN BEING SO U BETTER START TO RESPECT ME OTHER WISE YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY MISTER!!" Bulma shrieked, making Vegeta, Dende and any unfortunate soul to pass the kitchen clutch their ears in agony.

"FINE WOMAN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hmph."

"Ok fine have you finished can we just get this blasted thing done with already?"

"One more thing Vegeta." Vegeta clenched his jaw tight and groaned.

"WHAT?" he barked fully annoyed.

"I'll only go if you admit destroying the bathroom was wrong and that I am the smartest woman you have ever met," she stated firmly and winked at a now gapping Dende,

'Bulma do you have a death wish?'

"Woman, you have GOT to be joking."

"No I am not Vegeta, I require respect, and only then I shall show you mine."

"Woman I refuse to say such a thing!"

"Fine! Then I am not moving!" Vegeta scowled furiously, this was NOT his morning, all he wanted was to train his fucking mind out to get rid of his nightmares, and he was too tired to argue with the infernal woman now.

"Ok, I admit that blowing up the bathroom probably wasn't the best thing to do…"

"…And?..."

"youarethesmartestwomanIhaveevermet" Vegeta hurriedly repeated, grabbed her arm and physically dragged her down to the labs lecturing her that she would never EVER get him to say that again and it only happened this time because all he wanted to do was train and seeing it WAS Christmas he might as well be a little bit nicer of a change and tolerate her immaturity. Yet Bulma wasn't listening to any of this instead as the two left the room she quickly gave Dende the thumbs up, getting one in return.

Bulma took at sip of her soothing tea, as Dende and her finished cleaning up the dishes. It was around 12 'o' clock at night and both beings were getting very tired. The night had been a great success. Everyone turned up, Chi Chi, Gohan, King Ox, Master Roshi, Oolang, along with the Namekiens, her family and herself. Yet a certain Saiyan Prince didn't attend the celebrations, and for some reason this bothered Bulma all night. It was a good night never the less, without the Z gang it was a lot different, but not silent due to the entire race of Namkiens in the room. Poor Gohan though. He father, friends weren't there, except Dende whom he played with constantly. He also went in search of Vegeta for a good spar, yet came back wit a bruised cheek, claiming that Vegeta was

"No fun!"

Bulma sighed, yes the night was nice, the company, the food, the gifts were all perfect, yet she couldn't help but feel wrong that Vegeta wasn't there.

"Maybe he took what I said seriously?" she questioned herself quietly, yet due to Namkien's amazingly large ears Dende heard it all and innocently inquired.

"Who took what seriously Bulma?"

"Nothing Dende, don't worry I was just, ah, thinking of Vegeta, speak of the devil!" a tired, bruised and Saiyan Prince staggered into the room and took his excat same seat he had in the morning.

Dende spied him fearfully, contemplating whether or not to sit next to the Prince. Vegeta caught his gaze and venomously sneered at the short green blob.

"Ahh..Bumla? I think I'm going to go to bed now ok?"

"Sure Dende whatever you want, thanks for helping you're the best, oh and merry Christmas!" Bulma crouched down to give the little tyke a short hug then watched him run out of the room. Vegeta disregarded their display. His mind was torturing him. Today he trained extra hard to keep his thoughts from invading his mind, yet the hard her trained, the more vivid they became, until her saw not only Frieza on the outside of the cage, he saw Kakkarot too. How was it that such a clown as Kakkarot could surpass him, and even Frieza with such unbelievable strength? The thought maddened him constantly, why was he such a weakling? Why did he have to die? CRY? FOR KAMI SAKE!! Suddenly a larger plate of hot steamy food was shoved underneath his nose. Looking up he saw Bulma dish out another plate which she took over and placed it in front of him.

"WOMAN!!! Did I say I was hungery?" he inquired.

"No you didn't Vegeta but I knew you were hungry, you haven't been out all day from that infernal training room!"

"Don't always assume woman, it can get you into trouble."

"Do you wanna know how I knew this?"

"How woman? You secretly have your own escort?"

"Nup, it's because I am 'the smartest woman' you have ever met." Bulma smiled mischievously and pulled out a type recorder, which apart had Vegeta's confession on it. Vegeta stiffened, almost becoming motionless.

"Hey Vegeta I am 'the smartest woman' you have ever met, do you think I can give you a tip? Stop frowning it isn't becoming for a Prince- to –be," and Vegeta tuned out. How did Kakkarot fight ruthlessly yet had was far from a weakling, why was Vegeta so weak compared to him that he gave into the woman's obsessive nagging.

"And you know what else the 'smartest woman' you have ever met can do-?"

"SHUT UP!" he couldn't take it any longer, the shame was too much. His blood was violently pumping through his veins and all he could see was the violent colour of red. Vegeta swiftly got up and fired a ki ball at the tape recorder, accidentally catching Bulma's as well, leaving massive bruises and blisters to take place. Yet Bulma screeched when a riled up Saiyan Prince, grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the fridge. Yet something was thrown onto the floor, bringing in a deafening silence. Vegeta looked down at the floor to see a small packaged lightly wrapped with a cute bow on the topic, and a labeled which read

"Dear Vegeta, Merry Christmas to you, even though you don't like it I wanted to get you present, so here it is, love Bulma." Hastily Vegeta dropped Bulma to her knees to cough and gasp her breath back. When she had enough strength she slowly lifted her head to stare it Vegeta's distressed yet proud self. Yet right now Vegeta was gob smacked, he was about to kill her, yet all she wanted to do was given her present to him. Vegeta fearfully could see the tears appearing around her eyes. And thankfully on his behalf, Dende came rushing in.

"Sorry I WILL go to bed Bulma, I just need a glass of water…" Dende stopped dead in his tracks, yet upon seeing Bulma's wounds ran to her aid, giving Vegeta a ticket to leave in the shadows. Dende healed Bulma's hand, giving Bulma the chance to wrap her arms around the small alien like a teddy bear, to sob into his clothes and whisper

"Thank you."

A/N: aw hope you liked that i promise my next chap will be soon, and wont take me as long as this one to post up! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :XXX:


	4. Impluse

A/N: hey everyone! back again, this is my extremely long chap that hopefully makes up for me not updating in a long time! hope u enjoy it thanks to everyone who reviewed 9 reviews! wow that really good! thanks alot to koolkat01,xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx,rinoa veggiegirl,NairobiDawndebjeChazieWudelfinLokiador and Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot (hehe cool names yeah?)u know i love u guys heaps well enjoy and read and review please!.xxx.

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ nor ben & jerrys, had some last night tho...mmm...cookie dough (homer simpson drool) dont own simpsons either so please dont sue! 

The fresh cool breeze grazed the soft pinky flesh of her cheek. It ran through her silky cerulean tresses and danced lightly across her bare arms, making her feel as if she was floating above the heavens.

"Bulma?"

Abruptly, her eyelids shot open, and her body jerked forward, eradicating her monetary bliss. She groaned painfully, yet answered,

"Yes Daddy?"

"Bulma sweetie, its 3 in the morning, you have been working all night and although you may think it, coffee isn't a miracle worker," Dr. Briefs concernedly lectured, while picking up four different empty coffee mugs.

"Yeah, but Daddy, I have got the general idea I just can't seem to crack this little glitch, I think if I rewire the-"

"Bulma…" interrupted the lavender haired Doctor in a warning yet tender way. Making the hot headed heiress narrow her eyes, ready for a challenge, yet an enormous yawn broke her disposition, making her cheeks stain in defeat.

"Fine." She said, in a whinny tone, equivalent to a 7 year olds, yet this only mad the old man smile warmly watching his only child lumber tiredly upstairs.

Squinting her eyes, Bulma tried to make her way through her darkened house to the stair case without colliding into any of the valuable artifacts that crammed her house. Making her way towards the stairs her stomach suddenly began to churn, which led her astray and head towards the kitchen. Not knowing what she craved, the blue haired minx began to rummage around in the fridge in search for something to cure her appetite. Altering to the freezer, Bulma gleefully produced a tub of 'Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough' ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, she hurriedly sat down at the island to immerse herself greedily into the heavenly delights of the sweet creamy taste swishing vigorously around in her mouth.

The floor, hard and cold, only provided comfort for exhausted being lying on top of it. Vegeta's motionless body laid sprawled out across the training room floor. The only sound that penetrated the silence was his haggard uneven breaths, desperately trying to regain composure, yet he couldn't hear anything except the piercing ringing in his ears, nor could see straight. He ran his dry tongue across his parched lips knowing that he needed water. Gradually getting up, feeling every muscle in his body tense, he slowly made his way out of his training room towards Capsule Corp. Walking through the dark; he began to stretch his muscles to prevent any cramps. Yet as he quickly descended his right arm to his side, he hit a vase, sending it crashing into millions of unfixable pieces.

"Shit…" the Prince grumbled as he stared at his mess, contemplating whether or not to clean it up, Vegeta began to walk away, however only to turn around and cursing to himself he hurriedly scooped up the pieces and dumped them into the nearest pot plant. Smirking at his job, he brushed his hands off and continued down the dim hallway, taking extra care to avoid 'useless human junk' in front of him. Turning the corner he fumbled around for the light switch against the wall, illuminating the kitchen only to reveal Bulma sitting alone in the darkness, stuffing her face with ice cream. Both bodies stiffened completely, only letting their eyes communicate. Bulma, blushing furiously broke the uncomfortable staring contest. The agonizing silence continued while Vegeta stood dumbly at the door. This was the first time that they had been alone since Christmas and neither of them knew what to do. Vegeta, becoming increasingly irritated at the lack of, well anything, started to advance into the kitchen. He only got a meter into the kitchen when a meek voice piped up,

"What do you want?" Vegeta frowned; he didn't know how to interpret that question. Was she accusing him? Was she just curious? Was she scared? Vegeta shook off his last thought, 'why should I give a fuck?' He also didn't like her tone of voice either, it was icy and insolent, she didn't even bother to acknowledge him by his name, and this pissed him off incredibly.

"Fuck off woman, I don't have to justify myself to you." Vegeta continued further into the kitchen, yet Bulma thought he was walking towards her and swiftly leaped up.

"Stay away from me!" she warned ruthlessly. This shocked Vegeta entirely. The woman didn't even want to be around him. Vegeta stepped back, surprisingly hurt,

'Wait! This woman can't dictate my life, she is being completely irrational!' angrily, Vegeta stalked confidently towards Bulma. Her eyes widened as she realized her word were fruitless while the massive warrior began to advance towards her, making her back into the wall, yet she never broke eye contact.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled in his face frantically. Vegeta smirked maliciously.

"Why should I?" Bulma gulped. She could feel sweat accumulating on her forehead, and her face was flushed. Was it that she was actually scared of him?

"I don't want the likes of you near me, you are despicable and I hate you, all I have done is showed you kindness and this is how you repay me? I hope you rot in hell. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Outraged Vegeta violently grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall almost making her unconscious.

"SAY MY NAME!" he screamed in her face, her eyes half shut.

"Why won't you say my name bitch? You to scared?" he egged her on.

"No…I don't even think I can acknowledge your existence, you're nothing to me." Blinded by rage Vegeta lifted her off the floor and shook her.

"SAY IT!" he continuously screamed, yet Bulma refused, only making Vegeta squeeze tighter. Suddenly Bulma began to cough violently, and Vegeta could see tears flow freely down her face and onto his bare scared hands, awaking him from his murderous act. Bulma fell to the floor as Vegeta let go, and at lighting speed fetched a glass of water to be again by her side. She was on all floors, wheezing and splutter out spit onto the floor trying to regain her breath. Vegeta kneeled next to her and presented her the glass.

"Bulma, drink this." he said, yet still completely emotionless. Bulma sat on the ground and weakly took the cup, taking generous gulps. When the glass was empty they sat in silence against the wall staring into darkness. Vegeta could still hear her uneven breathing pattern, and lump of guilt blocked in his throat.

"…Woman…" Vegeta looked over at the body next to him. Her eyes were still wet with tears. Vegeta swallowed, ready to resume, except she beat him to it,

"Don't talk to me." She hissed. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, she was so fucking stubborn.

"Fine bitch." Bulma glared at him dangerously, before throwing the glass directly at his face to bounce off and roll under the island, then ran out of the kitchen. Vegeta snarled at her retreating form.

"Good for nothing, stuck up, self absorbed bitch" he muttered under his breath. He let his arms flop to the floor, only to land in drops of water. He followed the trail of water underneath the island, where the glass lay. He sneered at the cup, but picked it up, however only to brush past another object. Picking it up and examining it, it looked familiar, then it hit Vegeta, it was his 'Christmas' present.

"I don't want the likes of you near me, you are despicable and I hate you, all I have done is showed you kindness and this is how you repay me? I hope you rot in hell. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her voice continuously replayed in his head creating a wave of guilt to wash over his entire body, leaving him to be completely submerged underneath, unable to escape and only to be pulled further down into the pit of culpability.

Sunlight peaked around the corner of the line of clouds dangling lazily around in the warm dusk afternoon. This was the Eldest Namek's most favorite time of the day, where the war between pink and yellow clashed in the sky with the orange to make appease. Where the sun turned a magnificent rich gold orange colour as it started it's descent to the other side of the Earth. Sighing and enjoying the wonders of Earth the Eldest Namek began to contemplate his own home, that was destroyed, but also the new one. He will miss the inner beauty the Earth had to offer, yet he missed the tranquility of his own home, where they weren't disturbed by 'traffic noises' or be polluted by 'exhaust fumes' and won't have 'skyscrapers' to block out the wondrous skies and make you feel enclosed. Yet Earth did have its plus sides, for instance the delightful game 'Golf' had become something of an obsession for the Eldest Namek, and his golfing partner, Dr. Briefs was a worthy opponent. He would be sad to leave the generous Briefs family, his fellow Namekiens had become extremely comfortable living in the comfort of Capsule Corp. He knew it would be extremely difficult for Dende to leave his new found friends that he had experienced the biggest adventure that he would probably ever have in his entire life. The boy Gohan had such a fighting spirit that he could sense from within, yet his innocence and kindness were stronger than ever, a hard find, just like his father. The Eldest Namekien smiled at the thought of Earth's protector, which they were tremendously fortunate to have, for Goku would put his own life at stake for the existence for this planet. His nature was so admirable, it wasn't even human let alone Saiyan. The Eldest Namekien winched as he compared Goku to the only other Saiyan he knew, Vegeta. The two were entierly different from each other. Goku was a caring person with a warm generous heart, unable to rid himself of innocence. Yet Vegeta, was a cold blooded murder that occupied a dark black heart. He killed for pleasure, for a past time. He was a strong warrior yet had nothing to fight for expect himself, perhaps that was his weak point? That he didn't have a purpose in life, that he was destined to be alone, therefore could never feel compassion or love thus never acquiring Goku's status.

"Too bad, he could be a great warrior" the Eldest Namek spoke to no one in particular.

"Um Sir?" the Eldest Namek turned around to face a smaller Namek, Dende.

"Yes what is it my child?"

"Um Bulma wanted me to come out here and tell you its dinner time." He reported to the Eldest Namek with a warm smile, only making the Eldest Namek chuckle to himself.

"Hasn't she realized that we don't eat any of her food?" he asked, only making Dende's smile broaden.

"Come on Sir lets go" the little Namek requested while running into the house. Taking one last glance at the retreating sun, the Eldest Namek walked into the house, thoughts being diverted towards a certain heiress. The once determined, lively young woman that used to roam around the mansion was almost and entirely different person. Her stance was tired, her expressions were tired and whenever she did talk it wasn't bubbly or fiery, yet solemn and lifeless. It wasn't healthy at all. Taking his usual seat beside Dr Briefs he and the other Namekiens sat with their water while the Briefs began to eat. The Eldest Namek smiled at Bulma sitting a few seats away from him on the opposite side of the table.

"So Bulma how are your inventions coming along?" Finally the blue haired woman let out a huge smile.

"Ha Ha, well if you're that interested you should come down to my lab and-" suddenly she stopped in mid sentence, looking as if in a trance directly over the Eldest Namekien's shoulder. Turning around to see what prevented people from eating and the atmosphere to become deathly silent; he came in sight of the Saiyan Prince in his usual arm crossed stance surveying the room then swiftly and proudly took the seat directly in front of Bulma. Instantly Bulma's fatigue altered. Her shoulders hunched forward, and her face started to examine her food very thoroughly yet she ate nothing. The room continued with its most uncomfortable silence, even though a whole population was present. Dende squirmed awkwardly wanting desperately to change the mood. Suddenly he spied a capsule close to Vegeta's chair on the floor.

"Hey Bulma what's that?" he asked happily curious, thanking kami it was there, and making the whole room bend over to see.

"I don't know," she said now equally as curious, and started to reach for it, yet Vegeta swiftly grabbed it and stuffed in this training pants pocket.

"Nothing" he said gruffly catching Bulma's eye, yet she quick broke it, and once again the room fell into the silent atmosphere.

'Kami, I hate this, why can't he just get lost?' Bulma fumed, Vegeta never sat with them before, and he was just doing i to get a rise out of her.

"OK!...um ok everyone give me your plates I'll wash up." She quickly suggested, she needed to get out of there and fast.

"But Bulma we aren't done yet" her mother chirpily implied, not noticing the awkwardness. Bulma's eyes narrowed,

"Dad, are you done?" she asked dangerously, the Doctor looked anxiously yet answered,

"Yep, sure honey here you go, thank you." Bulma nodded and quickly took his and her plate and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you Bulma!" Dende practically screamed, wanting more than anything to leave the room. However before he left, he saw Vegeta's plate was also empty, gulping he reached for it.

"Um, let me take your plate Vegeta." Yet once again, Vegeta grabbed it before anyone else and stalked towards the kitchen, while Dende scrambled to get out of his way. Out of the corner of her eye Bulma could see Vegeta walk up to her. He stopped right beside her and began to clean his plate in the sink next to her. She could feel his heat from his tanned skin radiated against her bare pearl arms. She could seem the manly musty smell of sweat that twigged her every sense. She could hear his quite breaths escape through the slit of his perfect lips. Suddenly Bulma could feel herself being pulled in, like a magnet, she didn't know how she could possibly be attracted to him at that point, yet standing in silence, and at close proximity all she wanted to do was through herself onto him and drown in his passion. This totally confused and scared her, making her shift with uncertainty and about ready to leave. Suddenly Vegeta caught her looking at him, their eyes met and this time was not broken. Bulma searched his black orbs, they were endless, she never noticed this before, they had depth and full of meaning, and weren't cold and empty that she had expected. However she averted her eyes to the audience they had staring at them in the background, completely embarrassed she rapidly looked away, and virtually ran out of kitchen. Vegeta watched her leave, and then did the same, except in the opposite direction, leaving the remaining beings to sit and scratch their heads in total utter confusion.

The surface was smooth to the touch, yet it was solid. The size deceived the onlooker, and it appeared fragile. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he examined the capsule in his hands. He was sitting in the solitude of his training room, intending to train, yet when he reached into his pocket he found the blasted thing. Now it have averted him from his training leaving him to sit in contemplating whether or not he should activate it, and what it could possibly.

"Why should I care?" he snarled to no one in particular.

'It's probably some idiotic useless human device that only compensates for their useless existence and has no real meaning or purpose.' He thought bitterly. Yet he still examined the capsule.

'I don't even know why she gave it to me? Did she really think I need her pathetic gifts? Did she think I wanted one? She is truly insane.' His thumb grazed the activator button.

'She probably wants one in return…HA! She has another thing coming. Vile woman, all she does is whine and moan about nothing; I have the right mind to just put her out of her misery.' Yet while his mind was screaming at him to let the capsule go, his own minded thumb impulsively pushed down on the button. Vegeta's eyes widen and he sharply took a depth breath, before he got up solemnly and left the room, leaving a new training suit to lay untouched on the floor.

Bulma irritably tapped her finger on the table in a rhythmic motion. She had hid herself down in her lab to immerse herself into her work to eliminate a certain Prince from plaguing her thoughts. Yet now she was just stuck with brain freeze in her mole like lab. Growing more and more frustrated with the calculation in front of her she threw her pencil across the room.

'Ok I need to get out of her, it's really hot and stuffy I need fresh air.' Leaving the lab the distressed aqua haired genius left the room to venture into the main room of capsule corp in totally darkness.

'What the? What time is it?' Bulma fumbled around the room for the switch, however in the process knocked over an object.

"Ah shit." Finding the switch she looked over to see what had broke this time. The other day she found her mother's expensive vase broken into millions of pieces scattered in a pot plant, she was sick of picking up sharp objects. It was a photo frame, picking up the photo before she got out the vacuum cleaner she turned it over to have a look, only to burst in tears. They were all there. The whole Z gang, smiling warmly at the photographer, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe,Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi Krillin, Chi Chi holding a baby Gohan, Goku with the goofiest smile of his face, and her. She couldn't believe how much things had changed. Goku was gone Kami knows where, so Chi Chi and Gohan were left alone, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamhca were, dead, and she was living with a murderer and a random race that were homeless.

"What could you possibly be crying about now woman?" Bulma turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall next to her, was an emotionless mask painted on his face. Bulma sniffed and shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Don't be so weak! You're so pitiful it makes me want to gag." Vegeta kept of pressing on, yet he didn't know why, didn't he come in here to thank her? Yet she was helplessly sitting on the ground, crying her heart out and all he was doing was insulting her, yet it was too late to back down now. However before he could do anything else an enraged Bulma charged directly at him, pounding and hitting his chest in a complete outburst. The attempt was completely fruitless, and only hurt her, it was like punching a brick wall, yet it did shock the Prince that she was that mad to actually try and physically hurt him.

"Don't even! Don't you dare accuse me of being weak! I went all the way to Namek with an insane tyrant on it; I work my ass off to run Capsule Corp and this house. I have to provide for an entire race, deal with my best friends in the entire universe death, and a wrecked Chi Chi and now fatherless Gohan who tries to gain you're approval to train with because you're the only one left, and on top of that I have to deal with your arrogant bastard attitude, and infuriating mind games, and pick up after you, and take care of you and you're not even worth-" a gloved finger was gently, yet firmly pressed against her cherub lips and strong hands grasped her wrists pulling her into his firm chest, she could feel his breath tickle her skin as he descended his lips towards her ear, breathing calmly compared to her irregular exhausted ones.

"Thank you for the present," was the only thing he whispered in her ear, yet it stopped time for her. Her eyes widened, and her body shivered in shock. She slowly turned her head to face his and gazed deeply into his onyx orbs, hers flaring with intensity.

"You're welcome." And with that she leaned forward to capture the Prince of all Saiyans in a firm and passionate kiss.

A/N: ok...extremely long, next time i wont make it too long, i just couldn't help myself, sorry guys, well anyway what did u think? please review!.xxx.


	5. End of a Beginning?

A/N: WOW HEY PPL FINALLY BACK!! sorry took so long, swamped with work!!ok well here is the next chap and i dont wanna ruin it for you so go ahead and read!R&R thank u to the last reviewers u guys rock!vegamarie (read her MEN SUCK! omg u wont be disappointed!!)Cappuccino Penguin (this girl cant write like never before so read ppl read! thanks for all ur review C.P!) koolkat01(she is so sweet and has an amazing story those three years! ahh soo good so ppl read!)Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot( i havnt read any fics but thank u so much for reviewing!x) NairobiDawn(she finally update Cry and ahh soo good!amazing writer ppl!) Chazie(this chic has a few awesome stories some BV and gohan and videl totally recommend it!!!)xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx(this cutie has such a cute story and is an amazing write despite her idiot teacher who doesnt know crap so read n enjoy!)rinoa veggiegirl (has just brought out a new oneshot song fic n omg its good awesome song!) debje(this girl rocks and has some great fics on au with VB and V sis read and find out!!)and last wudelfin!(thank u soo much for reviewing i soo appreciate it ur the best!) ok so on with the show!

Disclaimer: dont own dont sue...PLEASE!!

Time stood still as he watched her lustful eyes slowly close and her face move towards his. He found himself transfixed as she slowly moved in and he watched her intently as if she was in slow motion. He could hears the piercing screams in the back of his mind to 'MOVE YOUR ASS IDIOT' yet he found himself grounded to the floor completely paralyzed, until her sweet tender lips touched his.

For a second he was completely shocked that her lips were pressed against his in such manner, yet his eyes defied his moral sense as they closed too, surrendering his mind, body, soul in one moment to the woman, now held tightly in his arms. He could feel her smile against his lips and moaned in his embrace, arousing every nerve in the Prince's system. He began to move his lips steadily against hers, getting used to the feel of hers. She complied and started to become swifter as things started to heat up. Vegeta felt her arms coil around his neck to hold on with in a tight embrace then ran her slender fingers through his hair, massaging the back of his head. Warmth swirled around inside Vegeta's stomach, relaxing every muscle in his body. Taking her bottom lip into his he playfully started to nibble on it, then moving to the top, he could her softly giggle and felt the warmth of her breath on his lips. Vegeta smirked, taking the advantage that her opened mouth, he gently pushed his tongue past her teeth to finally meet her own. When Bulma felt the touch of his tongue inside her mouth, her body elated with bliss and she slowly lost her mind to the pleasure he was providing as his tongue began to explore every corner of her mouth massaging it in a rough yet arousing manner. She could feel herself be pushed up against a wall and felt the steel hardness of Vegeta's chest crushing against hers, yet she was too distracted as his now ungloved hands started to travel sensually from the back of her waist to crawl underneath her shirt to caress her flat toned stomach. He carefully and patiently explored all her curves of her soft body as his lips left her to trace her jaw, nibbling it until her reached her ears, where the tingle of his breath was enough to push Bulma of the edge, yet started his assault of kisses and biting, then slowly traveled along towards the other. Bulma, unable to form words, moaned against his touch. She couldn't believe how carefully and patient he was being, it was driving her crazy. For the second time she spun her head around to seize his lips, taking control and firmly pushed her tongue in. Vegeta chuckled at the woman's impatience. He knew exactly what he was doing, and how it was affecting her.

'If it's rough you want woman, its rough you'll get' Bulma's eyes slightly opened. All of a sudden Vegeta's pace dramatically increased, his skillful tongue was hard to keep up with and to add to provocation he hastily unhooked her bra and began to rub and stimulate her plump harden nipples. Teasingly she broke the kiss to linger around his lips, seductively breathing intense hot breaths on his lips. Vegeta abruptly opened his eyes at the loss of contact, to only see a flushed looking Bulma grinning with her eyes closed and patiently waiting. Vegeta smirked sexily (even though she couldn't see). Descending his lips upon hers again, he started to suck her tongue and lifted her so that she could wrap her leg around his waist as while he flew up the stairs to a bedroom.

Struggling to open the door while heavily making out with Bulma, Vegeta irritably zapped the control pad, making the door fly open to let the couple make their way inside and fall on top of the bed. Bulma giggled into his kiss, making Vegeta lift his head to stare intently into her oceanic eyes. They were both panting heavily, and he could see her lips where quite swallow and red. She smiled shyly at him, and Vegeta felt a twinge of happiness ignite in his hallow heart. He could leave right now. Get up and walk away. Discard her and whatever new and unusual feeling that was consuming his body, and never look back. However his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft hand stroke his hard face. Turning his attention once more to Bulma, he watched as she pushed herself to sit up in front of him, almost grazing their noses, yet never breaking their eye contact. Then, not looking back, she slowly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her naked breasts. Blushing slightly, she reached over to Vegeta and tugged at his shirt, indicating him to take his off too. She didn't know what she was doing, it was if she was watching them undress to nothing, yet it felt right, she felt comforted again, something she hadn't for a long time. She didn't want Vegeta to leave, and couldn't understand why, he was the most obnoxious pig headed man she had ever met, yet all that and her rational thoughts didn't matter, she wanted him more then anything. Finding her she completely naked, underneath an equally naked Vegeta she stared questioningly and daringly into his black abyss orbs, and could have sworn saw then twinkle before he claimed her lips. However he didn't stay there very long yet descended slowly down her neck, sucking and nipping her soft skin in the process. Reaching her collarbone he ran his tongue long the protruding bone then coming to the intersection descended down her heaving chest until he came to the valley of her breasts. Taking one nipple fully into his mouth he began to suck, nip and lick the ripped nipple while massaging the neglected one with his hands. Bulma gasped and shivered uncontrollably, the pleasure was almost too much. However Vegeta didn't stop his pleasurable torture on Bulma's body. Making his way from her boobs he trailed her abdominal with kisses, igniting all her senses. Bulma's breaths started to become haggard as Vegeta reached the end of the line. Smirking at her womanhood he intentionally skipped it and trailed kisses down her loins which were hot with anticipation. Bulma let out a frustrated groan. He was deliberately teasing her, avoiding what he knew she was riled up for. Vegeta chuckled,

"Be patient woman."

"Vegeta, don't you dare tell me to be patient I-AHHHH" Bulma through her head back in pure delight as Vegeta rammed his tongue up her opening to taste her sweet tight walls. He began to roam his tongue inside of her, tasting her juices that were now flowing freely, and feeling the texture of her walls against his flesh. Bulma moaned loudly and clung onto the sheets twisting them tightly within her grasp, however it was far from over. All at once the extremely pleasure that she was just experiencing vanished, leaving her uncomfortable and dissatisfied. Yet before she could object two solid, large fingers, thrust up her opening and began to propel back and forth picking up momentum, thus receiving a screams of pure ecstasy form Bulma. This was all too much for Vegeta to handle. He had been playing with the woman for quite sometime now and his patience and needs could only last so far. He needed her; he wanted her, to be inside her tight throbbing walls. Growling with anticipation Vegeta pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of her to meet her gaze.

Bulma vulnerably stared up at the Saiyan Prince, trying to regain her breathe. Her chest fell up and down making her erect nipple graze his chest. Vegeta smirked seductively at the woman beneath him; he gently let his lips fall onto hers and captured them in a slow kiss. While kissing he started to spread her legs with is knee. Bulma's heart rate began to increase dramatically. Vegeta picking it up whispered against her lips so only she could hear.

"Do you want this woman?"

Bulma didn't answer, she didn't move or kiss him either. Suddenly she wriggled out from beneath him and walked out to her adjoining bathroom, quite surprised that Vegeta didn't hold her back. Vegeta watched as her cream white firm ass left the room. He didn't know where she went, but he was sure she didn't want it. A surge of rage passed through his body, how could she insult me like that? HIM! THE FUCKING PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! THE BEST FUCK SHE WOULD EVER HAVE IN HER ENTIRE LIFE! All his sexual tension and frustration began to grow, he was contemplating whether or not to go find her and finish what they had started with or without her consent. Yet he knew deep down, he couldn't do it. He couldn't make that Earth Woman have sex with him against her on free will, and this surprised him, it also infuriated him to unlimited extent as well. Yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of, what was it? Humiliation? Rejection? Sadness…?

'No this is ridiculous, I have no feelings what so ever for this pathetic excuse of a living organism, that's I will not put up with this defiance, I am leaving!' Vegeta reached for shorts and began to dress. About to fly out the window the door suddenly opened. Bulma saw Vegeta fully dressed and was about to leave, while she was stark naked, walking in. Her heart skipped a beat,

'Wait…where is he going?' she wanted to scream and plead him to stay however all that come out her mouth was a meek command,

"Stay."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the woman in front of him, controlling his every urge not to pounce on her.

"You cannot tell me what do to woman."

"But we were gonna…" Bulma blushed furiously she couldn't believe how awkward the situation was, yet she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"What are you scared Vegeta?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed into little slits. First she leaves him high and dry, then she insults and challenges his masculinity.

"Woman why would I be scared of something I could kill?" he asked flatly yet with definite anger in his voice. Bulma gulped. She had forgotten about the killing part.

"Well, it just seems you're backing down, I mean you're dressed and about to fly out the window Vegeta."

"I never back down from anything, I was under the impression this was over."

"Vegeta why on earth would you think this was over?"

"Well for fucking start you left the fucking room when I asked if you wanted to fuck."

"Well I didn't say it was over did I? Jeez Vegeta you're so uptight."

"Well you didn't say that it wasn't over idiot!"

Bulma giggled at that moment. The look on his face, enraged beyond belief and the fact he thought it was over was hilarious. Vegeta snarled at the laughing woman,

'How dare she make a mockery out of me?'

"Vegeta I just left to get a condom."

"A what?"

"A condom, it's what earthlings use for protection against getting pregnant."

"Well screw you and you're protection, I don't want to waste my time fucking some whore anyway." Bulma's mouth fell slightly ajar.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? A WHORE? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I AM NOT A WHORE, YOU WANTED THIS TOO, SO IF I AM A WHORE YOU'RE A GIGOLO! YOU'RE JUST A SCARED BASTARD!"

Suddenly Bulma found herself lying of the bed with her hands held above her head and a fuming prince glowering in her face. She stared back with equal intensity, formulating a defense comeback in her head, while panting heavily on to his face from her rant.

"I'm not scared woman." And with that Vegeta crushed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly. When they came up for air, Vegeta stared asked,

"What do you do with the condom thing woman? And hurry up my patience is wearing thin." Bulma quickly help Vegeta put on the condom, then lay back down to gaze intently into his deathly black orbs.

"Ok" she whispered. Vegeta nodded, and kissed her, parting her legs at the same time. Bulma returned the kiss, not believing what was about to happen, she was about to make love with the most brutal, evil, ruthless monster this side of the galaxy, yet it felt right. However her thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta slid inside of her, earning a loud moan into his mouth. Bulma couldn't believe it. He was so HUGE. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Shifting awkwardly, trying to accommodate for the enormous thing inside of her she looked up at Vegeta. He looked down at her, with the ounce slightest concern emitting from his hard eyes. Bulma must have seen this because she reached up and sweetly kissed his lips as a sign to continue. Smirking with pleasure, Vegeta bent his head to rest in the cook of her neck began to thrust in and out of her, setting the pace and earning loud moans from Bulma. Kami she was tight. He could feel her walls cave and constrict his harden cock as he plunged in and out of her, creating immense friction making it hard for him to not moan out in pleasure. Their hips rubbed together and as the pace began to quick Bulma could feel herself loose control. Her eyes begin to roll in the back of her head as she lost her self in the ecstasy that he was providing for her. All she could hear were their moans and pants, intermingled with the smell of their sweaty bodies moving together. She could feel herself build up. Her climax was imminent and she wrapped her leg tightly around his waist to pull herself closer covering every inch of his manhood within her. Unconsciously she began to rub the spot were his tail was, which amazingly increased the pace. Vegeta growled at the pleasure of her touch. She was rubbing hard and it was driving him to plunge into her harder and faster. He could feel her climax arising and his wasn't far off. Plunging faster and faster the two were lost in a heat of passion and exhilaration until Bulma let out a piercing scream as her climax hit and washed over her body. Vegeta's hit right after hers making him let out a loud growl in the heat of the moment as immense pleasure rushed over his body, leaving him quivering onto of Bulma. The pair panted in silence, trying to regain their breath. Vegeta was the first, and slowly slid out of Bulma, making her wince slightly in pain. Upon seeing this Vegeta felt a little amount of guilt rise in his stomach, so after rolling off her he pulled her close to his chest, staring contently at her face. Her eyes were barely open in a display of exhaustion and her mouth was slightly apart, blowing warm breaths against Vegeta's bare skin. Right now she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Wiping some blue hair strands off her creamy soft face he kissed her on top of her head before wrapping his arms around her in a tight in embrace.

"Sleep Bulma" he whispered before slumber claimed him and brought him into his first peaceful night sleep in 20 years.

Sunlight peeped through the closed curtains, waking a blue haired heiress. Bulma's eyes fluttered open, to come face to face with a tanned chest. Bulma abruptly moved backwards in fright, yet not getting very far with Vegeta's arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. Upon seeing Vegeta's face she calmed down and basked in the feel of completeness within her. Last night was amazing, probably the best ever. Better than Yamcha.

'Yamcha…Yamcha…YAMCHA!' Bulma's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe what she had just done. SHE SLEPT WITH VEGETA WHILE SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND…well dead boyfriend. Nevertheless, Bulma felt disgusted in herself, and all thoughts of happiness and pleasure drained hastily leaving nothing but violent guilt.

'I HAVE to get out of here!' with tremendous effort she managed to wriggle out of Vegeta's strong grip. Swinging her leg over the bed, she was prepared to run out of the room and never look back.

'What was I thinking? How could I have been so stu-' suddenly a strong arm from behind reached out and roughly pulled her back into a hard chest. She could feel Vegeta trail his nose down her neck and up again to only whisper in her ear,

"And where do you think you're going woman?"

Bulma squeezed her eyes tight, trying to fight the impulse not to turn around and kiss him only to turn out into another reenact of last night.

"I'm leaving Vegeta, I can't do this." She said quietly, hoping to Kami that she wouldn't die then and there.

"And why is that woman? Can't keep up?" Vegeta pressed on teasingly.

"No" Bulma turned around to face him, this had to stop.

"I can't do this Vegeta, not with you, it's wrong I am with Yamcha."

"So you are going to leave the best sex you have ever had to be with that weakling pathetic idiot?"

"How do you know that you are the best sex I have ever had? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you could certainly see it woman" Bulma blushed furiously, she hated when he made her feel uncomfortable

"Vegeta NO let go off me, I don't want this, and I don't want YOU." Abruptly she could feel Vegeta's grip loosen, giving her the chance to wriggle away, yet was stopped again when he reached for her wrist and held tightly.

"But you started this woman."

'Kami did I JUST SAY THAT…Vegeta what the fuck you pathetic fool!' Enraged that she had made him so weak Vegeta let go of her wrist and stood up on the opposite side of the bed.

"It was a mistake Vegeta I never meant for this to happen."

"Well it will never happen again woman, I can assure you that, and I suggest you stay the FUCK away from me, you are nothing but a worthless whore which was a pathetic lay, so just stay the fuck away from me!" and with that he blasted through the window letting glass shatter everywhere. Bulma stood silently watching the sky where Vegeta's retreating for was long gone. Sighing in defeat she turned around,

'It was for the best Bulma' her mind was yelling at her, yet she could feel a single hot tear roll down her face staining her cheek as she walked towards the shower to wash away the night before.

A/N: OH wat did you think? sorry was i supposed to put a warning before? i didnt wanna ruin anything...well hoped u enjoyed it please leave a little comment on the way out much appreciated! .xxx.


	6. Destiny defaults

A/N: ok omg finally!!!!!!!!! im soo sorry ppl, u wudn't believe this week, been sick and tons of work, and u dont care haha so lets move on, i finally have this chap done wowowow! now about this chap i have used some direct quotes from DBZ 'Goku's Alive' so i know this should go in the disclaimer but please dont sue me! i will do this with a few other chapters aswell but please dont sue and give it a chance :D thank u to all my reivewers haha seemed u liked the last chap huh? rinoa veggiegirl,Chazie, Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot 

-( whose story i have read and love to bits and encourage all yous to read it too!), koolkat01,vegamarie,xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx ( i held up our deal! did all of it 2nite hope ur happ missy! hehe)ForeVer-Vegeta's-12,The-Original-Enforcer (READ THIS STORY so good and needs to be acknowledge!)debje and Lehua thanks u guys! love u all to bits!

remember read and reivew ppl just even a little comment!thank u!

disclaimer : i dont ow, please dont sue, belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funanimation Ice wind blew daggers through his tough skin, numbing every fiber in his body. It prickled and stung while dancing across his body in a playful manner, teasing him about the impact it had on him. Groaning loudly, surrendering to the night's air Vegeta abruptly opened his eyes to be met with the starry night sky. He raised his ki in order to keep himself warm as he starred into the luminous black oblivion. This was his 5th night sleeping under the stars, and Kami he was sick of it. The 'bed' he had chosen, which was made of large leaves and soft moss, offered no comfort that a bed should in anyway. He was hungry, and sick of eating live meat. First it was quite entertaining, the thriller and exhilaration of the hunt and the kill, however now he just longed to go the fridge and get a soda. Vegeta scowled to the heavens. If he really wanted to burry his pride and get that soda he could. He could fly back to Capsule Corp, unannounced, not giving a shit whether he was invited back in or not and stroll right up to that fridge and get a soda, then casually stroll to his beloved training room. The look on the woman's face would be priceless. However wasn't she the reason he left in the first place? Then why would he go back? Vegeta, irritably turned to his side and stared and the dirty hard floor. He couldn't train anymore under these conditions, he was hungry, tired and in need of a hot shower. It disgusted him as to how groomed he had become living in Capsule Corp for little less than a year, even though he had spent his entire life under the rule of the bastard Frieza.

'Finally getting the treatment I deserve' he lamely thought. Vegeta turned back towards the sky. He lit a ki ball and started to aimlessly toss it up and down like a regular tennis ball. Concentrating on his game Vegeta's mind began to wonder. He couldn't believe his predicament. He was the fucking Prince of all Saiyans for Kami sake, and just because that blasted woman told him she didn't want to sleep with him because of her baka anus dead boyfriend he ended up living in the wilderness.

'But she never told you to leave…'

"Shut up"

Vegeta closed his eyes after extinguishing his ki ball. No, she hadn't told him to leave; he did that on his own merit. He was angry and frustrated, no to mention still horny which just built up the sexual tension. Thus he did the only logical thing that came into his mind, he left.

'You ran, coward.'

"SHUT UP!"

Vegeta hastily flew into the sky. He needed to clear his thoughts. His annoying back voice was twisting his words and thoughts around. He didn't run. Why would he run? He had nothing to run from. Didn't he tell the woman that he didn't want to sleep with her either? He could have any woman he wanted on his miserable planet. Yet the thought of wooing a potential mate wasn't in his agenda of 'things to do today'.

"Urgh VILE WOMAN!" Vegeta thrust his hand towards Earth and began to power up.

'Why don't I just blow this fucking planet up now? It not worth the universe's space, it's weak and full of despicable beings, what purpose does it serve? NONE!' Vegeta's ki became larger, however suddenly a big dome came into view. It was the roof of Capsule Corp. Vegeta's chest tightened slighted, yet enough that he could feel the change. Staring at the dome he pictured the residents living inside. The whole Namkien race, Dr. Briefs and his annoying harpy Mrs. Briefs

'probably do the world a favor if I killed her' however then his thoughts trailed over to the last and most important person sleeping soundly in the safety of her bedrooms walls. Vegeta groaned; the thought of her bedroom brought back memories that he didn't wish to think about, ever again. However no matter how much he tried to deny what happened and that it didn't have an affect on him, it did. He lowered his hand and looked angrily towards the mansion. What was he going to do? He couldn't destroy the world, she was living on it, plus Kakkarot was arriving soon, that was worth the wait to keep the miserable mud ball alive. Then after he would defeat Kakkarot, it would be the perfect finally into claiming his title of the most powerful being in the universe by annihilating a planet. The only way to be respected was to be feared. However if he didn't train he would never get to taste the sweetness of victory.

"I need that blasted room!" snarling brutally to himself, he knew what he had to do as he took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

A warm gentle gust of steam emerged as the delicate young heiress stepped out of her late night shower. She was becoming accustomed in taking late showers, for sleep started to claim her later and later as the days rolled by. Wiping away the fog on the mirror Bulma examined her features. Her face was soft and creamy, not a wrinkle in site, while her wet hair was sleekly combed back. Yet under her eyes there were the faintest signs of bags beginning to occur.

'Nothing a little make up won't fix, probably from all this stress, with the guys coming back home.' Bulma cringed at the thought of Yamcha. Not that she wasn't excited about his return, it was just, thinking about Yamcha made her think about the last time she thought about him, and that was the morning waking up to…Vegeta. Bulma shook her head hurridly, ridding the thought of the Saiyan Prince from her subconscious. It had almost been a week since he had left, Bulma thinking it would be for the best, and that she would be able to get peacefully over what had happened between the two of them. However every time she'd walk past his old room, training room, or see his favorite soda in the fridge she'd being to tear up. Not because she missed him,

'Definitely not, how could I miss such an arrogant asshole?' she would wake up, without the presence of someone next to her, holding her tenderly yet securely like he did, as if she was some sort of a treasure.

'I just miss the lack of companionship; I miss Yamcha and the others, that's what's wrong!' Bulma smiled reassuringly at herself in the mirror, trying to believe her knew found excuse as to why Vegeta was, well, more or less constantly on her mind. Moaning irritably she made her way to her walk in closet to retrieve her nightwear. She aimlessly brushed her hair as she made her way to her bed still deep in thought. The time to wish the boys back was approaching fast, no more than a few weeks. She couldn't wait to see the look on the Sons face when Goku returned, poor Chi Chi had really been missing the big lug and Gohan had given up on futile attempts to try and make friends with the only alive Saiyan in the universe. Bulma sighed, exhausted beyond recognition, all she wanted to do was sleep. Turning off her night light she left her head fall into the gigantic fully and incredible comfortable pillow, waiting for sleep to claim her. However, nothing happened. Eye luminous eyes penetrated the darkness as she started at the ceiling.

'Come on dammit….SLEEP- what was that?' Bulma raised her head. She swore she heard sound coming from outside.

'Probably just the wind….nobody can get into Capsule Corp, not with all the security around that YOU invented!' Bulma laughed nervously to know one in particular. Laying her head back down, she closed her eyes and began to rub her temples.

'This whole not getting enough sleep is really starting to get to me…must…sleep-' soundly another sound echoed through her ears, making Bulma abruptly sit up in her bed.

'Ok I definitely heard a sound, I must have, I can't see anything, nor smell, so my hearing must be at its peak!' Bulma gulped and her palms began to sweat as she drew the covers near to her body.

'This is ridiculous; it must be just mum or daddy going to the bathroom…maybe I'll check…' closing her eyes tightly Bulma carefully began to rise out of her bed. She hurriedly turned on the light and put on her silk kimono dressing gown and after a thorough search through her closet she found a baseball bat that Yamcha had signed and given to her. Carefully and as silently as possible she cracked opened her bedroom door and peered down the dingy dark hallway.

"phew…come on Bulma you can do this!" apprehensively stepping onto the landing she slowly crept down the hallway to where the noise she thought was coming from. As she advanced further into the dark, away from the safety of her bedroom her whole body began to tremble. There was a doomed atmosphere about her until house that she was unfamiliar with. She had grown up all her life in Capsule Corp, never being scared once. However she felt an unknown presence lurking about corridors, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I can do this, I can do this!" tip toeing further, her anxiety grew until she could hear footsteps coming from behind.

"Arghh!" spinning around the heiress fled back down the corridor,

"I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS!" suddenly in her attempts to flee hurriedly, Bulma began to stumble on the carpet beneath her feet and she found her self loose balance and fall, yet out from the darkness emerged to larger hands to catch her in mid air and crush her against a hard chest.

"Boo."

"AHHHHH" Bulma swiftly swung around taking her offender by surprise and began to take inexperienced swings at her attacker yelling stupid threats.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!! I KNOW PEOPLE THAT COULD PUT YOUR LIGHTS OUT IN SECONDS WITH HIS BARE HANDS!!"

"I hope your not referring to your pathetic friend Kakkarot, because Woman, I could fight circles around that third class idiot!" Bulma, recognizing the voice looked up.

"Vegeta its you!"

"I see you forgot to take your smart pills today Woman, or are you just too stupid now that there is no possible cure?"

"Huh? What I don't get- KAMI VEGETA YOU STINK!"

"Well woman, you're not a fucking joy to be around either, but you don't see me commenting on your personal hygiene."

"Yeah, you usually just let me off the blunt and harsh way." Bulma challenged the Prince with a fire in her eyes that hadn't been lit since he left. Vegeta smirked evilly at her candor and impudence, he was thinking it would be awkward around the woman and that he would have to avoid her, yet her temper still seemed in check. He just needed to test one more thing, pulling her close he whispered in her ear, letting his lips tickle her skin slightly.

"You like it when I'm rough woman" Bulma sucked in her breath, her heart began to beat ferociously and her whole body stiffened.

'Yup, nothing has changed.' And with that the Prince let go of Bulma and causally strolled into his room for a much needed shower.

It had been a few weeks since Vegeta had been back, although Bulma hardly ever saw him. He was cooped up in his beloved training room all day long, barely venturing out to eat. The only time she saw him were their nightly hall encounters that happened every so often after the night of his return. They weren't frequent yet enough to keep the pair intrigued and subconsciously see if their paths would cross. However for the past few nights there had been no sign of Vegeta and Bulma was starting to miss the interaction. So she now found herself, standing, lamely outside his training room door. Kami knows how she got there. One minute she was walking to the living room, the next she was staring at the steal door, noticing how particularly smooth it was.

'Kami…what am I doing?' frustrated at herself she knocked her forehead against the door and rested it on the cool surface, until,

"wooaahh…" the door suddenly flew open, making Bulma loose her balance and only having her fall flat on her face against the cold hard dusty floor of Vegeta's training room.

"WOMAN GO AWAY!"

"Kami Vegeta, the least you could go is say sorry? Is your reflexes malfunctioning today or what?"

"Woman, I'm not going to pick you up, or save you all the time whenever you do something stupid, so don't expect it. Now hurry up and leave." Bulma irritably picked herself up without any sort of help and brushed herself off. Scowling deeply at the arrogant jerk, Bulma stood her ground firmly and shook her head violently, however had to stop because the fall had bruised her cheek.

"Ouch…" impulsively Bulma touched her cheek and held onto it, rubbing it slightly. Vegeta noticing everything sighed.

"You are such a weakling." Vegeta began to advance toward Bulma, however she jumped away gaining distance between the two of them.

"Vegeta you have done enough. STAY!"

"Woman don't you dare speak to me like some primitive animal, I'll be treated with respect and-" however before Vegeta could finish his usual rant about the importance of himself, Bulma unceremoniously threw herself on top of him trying to cover his mouth, she couldn't stand his arrogance any longer, however with Vegeta not anticipating her attack, the proud strong Prince lost his footing and fell to the ground, taking Bulma with him.

Bulma hurriedly lifted herself off Vegeta's chest, yet smirking, trapped him underneath her body as she stared down at him on all fours.

"My, my, did the Saiyan Prince ACTUALLY fall down?" Bulma giggled at her torment, she knew she was asking for it, but frankly she didn't care, she wanted to taste the power for once. Vegeta caught the mocking glint in her eyes and snarled.

"Woman, you have two choices, 1, you could remove yourself away from me, 2, or I personally remove you, what will it be?"

"Well why don't you then?" Bulma flashed Vegeta a sexy grin, power was fun. However when Vegeta grinned back, with equal amount of lust in his eyes Bulma nervously bit her lip.

"Maybe I don't want to" and before Bulma had a chance to think Vegeta pressed his lips firmly onto hers, savoring the taste that he longs for in months. All his effort to try and forget the woman was washed away as he slid his tongue into her sweet mouth. He didn't like being weak and giving into her and crawling back, however he knew he would not get a moments peace if he didn't do something to calm his manly urges soon. Bulma was lost. Lost in the heat of the kiss with Vegeta, lost in a world of ecstasy, Kami the Saiyan knew how to kiss. However while Bulma's tongue was in battle with Vegeta's, her mind was in battle with itself.

'Bulma WHAT ARE YOU DOING? This is Vegeta! NOT YAMCHA! STOP IT NOW!' Bulma's eyes flew open and pulled away from the kiss. Vegeta look up questioning her motives.

"Yamcha" she whispered, and solemly picked herself up and walked out of the training room, leaving a Saiyan Prince hanging.

'_130 days seemed to pass by very quickly, and it was time to summon the Eternal Dragon once again.'_

Bulma raced down the stairs, she was late and she couldn't believe it. On such an important day like this!

'Yeah but all the guys are coming back today, I couldn't let them see me looking like an old witch!' abruptly stopping at the living room mirror Bulma quickly fluffed up her hair and gave a dazzling smile to her reflection, who in turn gave one to her. Giggling and winking to herself Bulma hurried out the front door. Everyone was out there already, her parents, Master Roshi, the Namekiens and Vegeta. Passing the Saiyan Prince, who was casually leaned up against the wall, which was the furthest away he could get from the group, Bulma gave him a formal nod. Ever since their last encounter Bulma tried desperate measures to keep as far away from the Prince as possible, and they worked. She now only occasionally saw Vegeta, and someone was always present in the room. She didn't trust herself around him anymore, she didn't know if she could trust him. The further apart the better.

Vegeta eyed the heiress extremely closely as she made her way to the front of the group next to Dende to have a closer look at the Dragonballs. He growled viciously under his breathe. The woman was too much of an enigma and a nuisance. She wouldn't even come close to him anymore let alone let him do anything else to her. Vegeta cast his eyes down to the ground. He hated the feelings that aroused in his stomach, they were just feelings of lust for the woman, yet he hated that he couldn't control them. He didn't want to have dreams about a certain blue woman living under the same roof, yet he couldn't help it. However as time continued from their last encounter, his dreams stayed the same, yet she had become different. She didn't verbally spar with him, she hardly acknowledged him anymore. She was being a down right bitch and Vegeta had had enough. All he needed to know in his life right now was that Kakkarot would be returning to Earth and soon he, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans would finally defeat him and reclaim his title as most powerful in the universe! Yet with the arrival of Kakkarot came the arrival of others two. Others right now that he despised deeply.

'Scar-face'

Vegeta's fist tightened. Just the thought of the weakling enraged Vegeta. He was weak and had no honor, he was also too full of himself, plus he stood in the way of letting Vegeta have his way with Bulma. Vegeta sighed,

'I don't need the woman, I don't need anyone!' Suddenly a huge band of light caught the Princes eye, and he watched in amusement as the Eternal Dragon came into view in all his glory.

Bulma stood in awe; she had never seen anything like it. That thing was huge! He was also kinda scary looking; however Bulma knew that nothing could happen, suddenly a burst of happiness filled her heart when the Dragon gave permission to make their wishes.

"Go ahead my friends; we can wait another 130 to start our new life, besides I think I can improve my putt." Bulma turned her head around to the Eldest Namek, he was sacrificing his new life so that they could bring back their friends? Bulma wanted to throw herself on to the adorable green man and hug him to death.

"Well shoot lets do it then!" Bulma couldn't believe it was finally happening, her group was coming home! She turned anxiously towards the Dragon yet asked confidently with a sweet smile across her beautiful face.

"Please bring Goku and Krillin to Earths check in station in the spirit realm!" Dende translated.

"Alright just a sec…the one called Krillin is at the Earth's check in station," Everyone's faces lit with joy.

'Ok daddy your turn' Gohan crossed his fingers and stared hopeful at the large monster before him

"But the one called Goku can not be brought to that place."

"WHHHHHAT? DARN WHATS UP? WHY NOT?" Bulma, like everyone else's heart sank,

'Come on Goku, what's the deal?'

'Come on Kakkarot, what's the deal?' Vegeta glared at the over grown lizard.

'Pshh all powerful mighty Dragon can't perform a single wish.' Vegeta scowled deeply but listened suppressing his rage, he was running out of patience's.

"Because he is alive! If I moved him there now he would die!" Vegeta's mouth opened slightly, he couldn't believe it, the shock was overwhelming, and he felt every fiber in his body stiffen.

'Kakkarot…'

Everything else was a blur of light. Shorty was brought back to life, and the knowing Woman was screaming and shrieking all over the place, she even started to flirt with the Dragon.

'Euh, despicable! And here she tells she wants Yamcha, but goes off and flirts with a Dragon, that its! That Woman is insane.' Yet the moment finally arrived. Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and ready himself to give his opponent a good cold stare. Vegeta couldn't wait, the idiot was alive. His power level must have increased. But that didn't bother Vegeta. He yearned for a challenge. Would he attack him now? Or later?

"Slience! It can't be done. The one called Goku refuses to return and says he will come back later."

Silence. Nobody moved for a few good seconds. Kakkarot didn't want to come back?!

"What?" Gohan's meek little voice broke the silence. However Vegeta didn't hear the commotion yet to come.

'KAKKAROT! What are you up too? You're probably training on another planet somewhere.' Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed and he clenched his fists.

'Perfecting your skills, while I'm sitting here wasting my time with these IDIOTS!!' Vegeta could feel the anger burn inside him. He couldn't believe his misfortune, totally enraged with everything he spotted Dr.Briefs spaceship.

'That's it, I'm out of here RIGHT NOW!' sprinting to the spaceship Vegeta didn't have time to rethink his actions, because before he knew it the pod swiftly began his descent into space. Looking out the window he watched the crowed become smaller, he watched as a woman with blue hair became nothing more that a dot. He watched as the entire Earth became visible.

'Goodbye and good riddance…Bulma.'

Bulma sighed. Why didn't Goku want to come back? Surely he knew his family and friends missed him and needed him back here on Earth. Poor Gohan, they didn't even know when he'd come back, just that he would, and knowing Goku that could take an exceptional amount of time. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the noise of jets became clear. Bulma whirled around to watch he father's space pod rocket into space. Bulma quickly averted her eyes to where Vegeta was supposed to be standing, it was empty. Suddenly Bulma could feel her heart rip into two and she held her breathe as she watched the pod become nothing more that a dot in the sky.

'I don't care.'

A/N: wow long chap, and wrote most of it in one night (i am seriously dead right now) hope u guys enjoyed it, remember please leave a comment! thanks a bunch!

.xxx.

nish


	7. Unexpected Reunion

**A/N: all i can say is that i am SOOO SORRY!!! COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF AND THAT U CAN ALL HATE ME!!!it's been months since my last update and i wanna die in a corner of shame. so please, my loyal readers, forgive me and i hope that this chap makes up for it. im truely sorry from the bottom of my heart and hope u understand and hope that i won't ever do this again (accept when my exams start...ouch...) i hope to update really soon and get back on track with fanfic n stuff. well thats all i have to say other than thank u to all my reviews, u guys are wonderful and im sorry to keep u waiting for so long...:C**

**.xxx. nish**

**Disclaimer : i do not own DBZ or any of it's character they belong to Akira Toriyama, i take no credit for this work and please dont sue me, its just harmless fanfic!**

"Puar, shut up!"

"But Yamcha…" the ex-bandit quickly covered his tiny companion's mouth before he gave away their position.

"Puar, ssshhhhh, don't worry ok, just don't say a word!" the cute little blue cat, discouragingly rested on Yamcha's shoulders and whimpered as the two descended upwards.

The room was dim, even though it was a sunny day outside. Yamcha quietly tiptoed into shadows and cautiously made his way round the room, careful not to knock anything over.

"Ok Puar you gotta leave now, sorry little guy."

"Ok Yamcha, but don't be too long, promise?"

"Don't worry, you can count on me!" Yamcha gave his friend a reassuring thumb up as he gestured for Puar to leave. Puar gave his life long friend a small fragile smile before exiting the room, leaving Yamcha to just sit, and wait.

The hot air swirled around her head, producing sweat drops that accumulated around her forehead. She absentmindedly brushed them off, not even the scorching hot air could distract her from her thoughts. Bulma closed her eyes and sighed. The one topic that she had tried to avoid, and successfully had, until now, was churning her mind vigorously.

"Stupid dream…" she muttered to no one in particular. It had been months since she had even thought of the stupid prince. Yet that evening she had had the most genuine, arousing dream ever, with Vegeta! Not Yamcha, her boyfriend, but that arrogant son of a bitch! But the dream…it was just so real. She could still feel his hot hands tracing her curves, igniting every inch of them until he reached her firm breast where he started to massage them roughly, just the way she liked it….then his astonishingly soft lips captured hers in a passionate kiss that made her heart almost jump out of her chest-

"ARGH!" the feeling of pain venomously pricked her body, making her drop the hot hairdryer to the floor.

"Shit" the heiress mumbled as she ran her fingers underneath refreshingly cool water.

"Shit, shit, shit!" why did she have to dream about him again? It was such a pain, arousing unwanted and forgotten feelings, even when he wasn't even present on the planet he still found a way to make her life complicated, it was his specialty. Yet why was she letting him affect her so?

'The bastard didn't even say goodbye.' Bulma dried her slightly red fingers and ran them through her big bush of hair.

'Urgh, what was I thinking getting this done?' Bulma gave a look of pure disgust at her reflection as she examined her afro from every angle. She remembered vaguely sitting at the hair dressers with Yamcha. They were just goofing off, flicking randomly through some magazines when they came across afros.

"Oh Bulma, check this out! Babe you would look so hot if you had a fro, I mean you look hot no matter what, don't get me wrong, but a fro is so unique and would totally suit you!"

"You think Yamcha?"

"Totally babe!"

'…What was I thinking?' Bulma sighed; she knew what she was thinking. It was only a month or a bit after Yamcha got back, and she had wanted to do everything and anything to take her mind of a certain prince, and made herself believe if she spent more time with Yamcha, flirting, making him happy and just getting lost in him, the Saiyan would surely disappear. And he did, but now, with brut force he had vehemently pushed himself into her mind, and would not leave.

"Typical, always the stubborn one." Bulma closed her eyes, it was killing her inside, she had to admit it, she wanted him so bad right now, yet her mind was screaming no! He is an asshole who would never be committed nor even regard her, plus there was Yamcha to consider. She couldn't just ditch him, he was special to her, and they were great as a couple…she told herself. Sullenly she exited her bathroom, fro and all and slumped into her bedroom, however, before she could react she felt a wisp of wind fly by her and then two larger hands covered her eyes as a mouth descended towards her ears and started to playfully nip at them.

"Hey."

Bulma gasped, yet her heart twisted with disappointment, she thought it was…

"Yamcha!" she squealed.

"Ha ha, hey babe! Did I scare ya?" Bulma giggled and nodded her head.

"Ah sorry about that B, but hey I brought you something!" Yamcha gave Bulma one of his charming grins as he produced a huge bouquet of flowers.

"I didn't know which ones you'd like best so I kinda got a bunch of different ones." He smiled apologetically. Bulma grinned, he was so cheesy…maybe a little too cheesy. She had grown use to giving everything and receiving nothing, which had changed her taste in romance tremendously, usually that would have floored her. But she didn't feel anything but gratitude.

"Aww Yamcha, that's so thoughtful of you, lets go put this in water right now." Giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek the two headed for the kitchen to find a vase.

Upstairs they found Puar and Oolong sitting outside on the balcony, having a glass of ice tea.

'Perfect!' Bulma sighed with relief. She was glad that she had house guests other than Yamcha, because then she could get out of what he had in stall for her in the bedroom. She knew it was horrible to avoid Yamcha, but she just couldn't bring herself to do, whatever he planned to. Not after the dream she just had.

"Hey you guys!" she rushed over to the shapeshifters with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah…hey" Yamcha entered with his hands in his pockets, looking discouraged, he thought he finally had some alone time with Bulma, but that just didn't seem like the case.

"Yamcha? Yamcha? Hey I'm talking to you!"

"What?" Yamcha woke out of his daze, only to fall into her concerned and slightly pissed off oceanic eyes.

"Why don't we just sit down? I'll make some lemonade and we can just hang out like we used to? That sounds good right?"

"Yeah…sure babe, that sounds great," answered Yamcha with a half hearted smile.

'At least I get to spend _SOME_ time with her.'

Numbers flicked vigorously across the screen, reflecting off a handsome tanned aggravated face.

"Fuck" was all that escaped the Prince's lips. He couldn't believe that time had gone by so fast. Had he really been gone that long? Traveling in Space, he has lost account of time and date, he hadn't been following his bearings, yet decided to let his spontaneous side take the wheel, traveling blindly from planet to planet in search of the over grown idiot. However after months of searching, he still hadn't a clue where in the universe the sappy Saiyan was, and now, he had run out of time. The fuel meter had gone into warning mode, flashing a red light insanely at him. There was no question about it, he had to stop his mission and turn back. Back to Earth, the planet of annoying weaklings that, in his opinion, did not deserve to live, which he had voiced many a time.

'Yes all deserve to die, but one Vegeta hmm?' Vegeta's eyes enlarged slightly. Where did that come from? He had done so well not to think about HER this whole trip, and now she just HAD to wriggle her 'fine ass' into his head AGAIN!!

"Damit Woman!" Vegeta exasperated drummed his fingers on the arm rest of the captain's chair. Ok so yeah, maybe he did miss the sex, a little, it was probably just because he had been cooped up in a small space craft for months without any real humanoid contact; accept for the annoying souls he had slaughtered along the way. Vegeta sighed, the whole situation with her was becoming too much of a pain for him to handle. Why should he care if he came back that things between them would be different? That she didn't want to see him let alone speak to him? That by his presence she would probably feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Good" 'let the bitch feel as uncomfortable as possible, she has things too good for her anyways, a little dose of reality won't kill her, unfortunately.' However no matter how many times he replayed disintegrating her fragile little body into dust, he didn't feel the same sick twisted pleasure that he did with others, in fact he just felt sick.

"She was just a good lay."

'You want her.'

"Shut up."

"Cat loves food, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah" Yamcha belted out in his wannabe rock 'n' roll voice.

"You goof; you're such a nut where did you come up with that?" 'Urgh, Yamcha, stick to fighting! Hey Bulma be nice! It's Yancha after all.' Bulma smiled warmly to over to Yamcha, maybe all they needed was a little time, a little time to remember how much they were in love, and way before Vegeta had ever came into the picture.

"That was from an old cat food commercial, Puar hates it when I do that."

"I ate cat food once; aw man I thought it was tuna fish!" Bulma screwed up her nose at Oolong, he just HAD to put his two cents worth into everything! However Yamcha was laughing his head off. 'He's so immature…I don't know, one minute I love him, the next I can't stand his childish behavior! He is such a coward at times and never puts up a good fight, maybe I need to egg him on a bit? Release the jealous part of him, turn him into a real man!'

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back" Bulma casually threw into the conversation, and as he expected Yamcha almost jumped out of his chair at the mention of the dark Prince's name.

"WHAT? VEGETA? YOU DREAMT ABOUT HIM??!!"

'He he now that's the reaction I was talking about, maybe crank it up a notch?' Bulma smirked evilly on the inside however casually shrugged her shoulders in indifference to he boyfriend's outburst.

"Hm, You know actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream, and a good kisser taboo!"

"WHAT YOU KISSED HIM?"

"It was just a dream Yamcha" 'He he'

"You poor sap you're jealous aren't you? Admit it' by now Oolong and Bulma wanted to burst out laughing. Jealously was tattooed across his face, and he still wouldn't admit it.

'Maybe I shouldn't tease him anymore, I can see how much he still cares for me, I don't deserve it, he is good to me, as I should be too him. I should give him a break and stop comparing him to Vegeta, it just makes things worse.' Bulma smiled genuinely at Yamcha as he lamely tried to carelessly discard Oolong's assumption.

"Rrright"

"Speaking of Vegeta you're dad said he should be running out of fuel soon! He he" said Mrs. Briefs as she brought out more tea. 'I swear that woman can hear better than Saiyans…wait what did she say?

"Hn? Vegeta's running out of fuel?"

'If he is running out of fuel, that means he must be coming back soon.' Lost in her thoughts Bulma walked over to the balcony and stared up at the sky.

'If he comes back, he will probably live with us again, seeing that he has no where else to go, and would rather kill himself than live with Goku. But can I handle it? Seeing, no, living with him 24/7, the tension every time we would be in the same room. I wouldn't be able to look at him the same, and now Yamcha is involved. How do I keep what we had a secret from Yamcha? I can't tell him, it would break his heart, and I won't let that happen. Would Vegeta say anything? But I can't just refuse to let Vegeta stay here, he doesn't have anywhere to go, and is too stubborn and prideful to ask; only I and Goku understand that about him…' Yamcha carefully watched his girlfriend's face, it seemed troubled,

'What is she thinking about? Surely it can't be about…no not with that worried and painful look in her eyes.' However Bulma's sigh confirmed it.

'Vegeta…'

'VEGETA!!!'

"WARNING; WARNING!! The Spacecraft- is out of fuel, repeat, the Spacecraft is out of fuel, please prepare for emergency crash landing"

"No SHIT!!! BAKA!!!"

'Idiot human technology, I can see we're about to crash you don't have to fucking tell me!' Vegeta fumed as he strapped himself into the pilot's chair and took hold of the wheel, in attempt to slow his Spacepod that was falling out of the sky like a dead bird.

"Prepare for Emergency crash landing, emergency crash landing, emergency crash land-" however the computer could not continue its informative shrieking, as a exasperated plunged his hand straight through the dashboard, silencing the computer. However before Vegeta could smirk in victory, they crashed.

"BOOM!" an enormous wave of energy shook the entire Capsule Corp, as if a mini earthquake had hit, disrupting the Briefs little tea party on the terrace.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" they yelled in unison and raced to were smoke was evident on the other side of the campus. Bulma gulped. There in the middle of her garden was her facther's Spacepod, the spacepod HE stole and took off in without saying goodbye all those months ago, which meant only on thing, he's back!

"Oh I didn't know we had new guest dropping by, Godness! I definitely need to put on another pot of tea!"

Bulma didn't hear her mother, nor paid attention when Yamcha and Puar raced up towards the pod; he had his game face on and took his fighting stance. But none of this mattered; all she could focus on was the smoke emitting from the space pod's main door, as it slowly and dramatically opened. Bulma held her breath for a second, 2 seconds to be exact as she waited for the only living soul on board to walk out. First his sharp nose appeared, followed by his angular yet handsome face. His eyes were shut and his expression was apathetic,

'Pssh, what else is new?'

He wore the same battle suit that he had left in, however seemed a little tight.

'He has been training, some things never change' Bulma smirked crudely at the Saiyan Prince.

'He thinks he's so tough, looking all high and mighty, not even opening his eyes to regard any of us!' Yet, as if he could hear her thoughts, Vegeta's eyes flew open, only to capture hers first for a second then draw away. Yet it stiffened the fiery heiress in her tracks.

'His eyes…I forgot how…deep they are…'

"VEGETA! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

'Ah man he better not be looking for trouble, I don't know how long I can hold him off for, and even if I did, Goku isn't here to finish him!' Yamcha's eyes narrowed in anger and desperation. He never liked the Saiyan and was pleased beyond belief to return to a free-of-Vegeta- Earth when he was revived. However, here he was standing before him, without back up and above it all, he had Bulma to protect.

Vegeta wanted to laugh, the puny Earthling was trying to act tough, yet he could see him trembling in his boots, not to mention feel is ki waver insanely. On the other hand, how dare he talk to the Prince of all Saiyan's in such manner! However his eyes left the idiot that called himself a warrior to rest on the only thing worth looking at, Bulma. Giving her a swift yet detailed glance up and down, Vegeta 'hmph'ed' in approval.

'I see that the woman didn't grieve over my absence and stuff her face with food' (in other word she still has a hot rack!)

'But her hair, WOMAN what in kami's name is that? Some sort of bee hive?' Vegeta was mentally shaving off the blue abomination and replacing it with long blue tresses. He knew that he was being shallow and shouldn't give a damn about the woman's appearance, in fact shouldn't give a damn about her at all.

'SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA!' Vegeta torn his gaze away from the woman and lowered his eyes, in attempt not to get lost in hers.

"I was hoping that Kakkarot might have finally returned." He admitted.

"Hm? What? NO WAY! You never found him in Space?" Vegeta gritted his teeth.

'Insolent ASSHOLE!' glaring menacingly at Yamcha, Vegeta leapt off the ship to land right in front of him.

'Bastard, thinks he can make a fool out of me? I'll show him!'

"Don't remind me! I'm angry enough to hurt somebody, and pounding you might just be the therapy I need!"

Yamcha gulped and began to quiver, Vegeta smirk, Bulma groaned.

'Oh man he hasn't even been on the plant for 5 minutes and is already looking for a fight' so in order clear the tension, Bulma acted upon instinct.

"Hey guys what's that awful smell?" she asked while approaching the two warriors to stand between them, and did something that haunted and awed Yamcha, she poked him.

"Oh, it's you! When was the last time you bathed there bud? You need a bath, please this way." Bulma began to strut away, leaving a dumbstruck Yamcha and an apprehensive Vegeta.

'What's she playing at?' both Yamcha and Vegeta thought.

'She just stood up in front of him, poked him, insulted him and is still alive, it's a freaking miracle!'

'She just stood in my way, poked me, insulted me, and acts like it's nothing, why I ought-'

"Well? WHAT? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?" Bulma shot him a ruthless glare, shocking him for a second, before her words sunk in, enraging him to the fullest. Yet he did not strike.

'She's not worth it, she's not worth it, don't even regard her Vegeta, just have a shower and cool your nerves, then find Kakkarot.'

"Stupid…baka…woman…kami….grrr…kill….her" Vegeta grumbled as he followed a smug looking Bulma. He was so furious that he didn't even notice her ass jiggling right in front of him as he let her lead him to the bathroom. Yamcha watched the whole scene, utterly astonished. Vegeta didn't even yell or threaten her, what in Kami's name was going on? How did such a fragile female have so much power over the might Prince of all Saiyans?

"Unreal"

"I hope she knows what she's doing"

'Same here Puar, same here.'

Bulma didn't know why she was leading Vegeta to the bathroom, he had lived in Capsule Corp so knew where everything was, yet she couldn't help it. Deep down inside she wanted a moment alone for just the two of them to…talk.

"You're such a coward Vegeta, if you have something to say, say it to my face!" 'Ok, maybe wrong conversation starter…nice Bulma.' Yet the blue haired minx couldn't back down as she saw the frustration appear brightly red across the Saiyan's face.

"WOMAN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO! AND I WHY WOULD I WANT TALK TO YOU BAKA? YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC SPOLIT ANNOYING BITCH!"

"WHAT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! IF YOU CAN CALL ME THAT I CAN CALL YOU A COWARD!TAKE IT LIKE A MAN ALIEN MONKEYASS!!! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD OTHERWISE! I AM BULMA BRIEFS HEIRESS TO CAPSULE CORP, THE MOST POWERFUL COMPANY IN THE WORLD SO DON'T MESS WITH ME BUD!" she screamed her lungs out furiously, feeling an adrenaline rush overcome her body.

"WOMAN IF YOU WERE EVEN HALF AS IMPORTANT AS I AM I STILL WOULDN'T REGARD YOU AS SHIT; YOU WOULDN'T EVEN MAKE THE CUT! AND I'D WATCH YOUR TONGUE WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!"

"I COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT WHO I WAS TALKING TO; ESPCIALLY IF IT'S YOU…"

This continued down the hallway until the screaming pair reached the guest bathroom. Their noses were almost grazing as the two stared hatefully at each other. However the negative intensity of the stare began to lose power as they started to become absorbed by each others eyes. Their features softened as they stared, remembering the many times before. All the fights, talks and…Bulma quickly broke the gaze by stepping back to create distance between their faces, roughly shaking off the dizziness that suddenly occurred. She quickly pushed the door open and made a gesture to enter.

"Here…don't make a mess!" she smirked evilly at Vegeta as he snarled at her remark and stalked into the bathroom. Once the door had shut, they both let out a sigh and leaned against the door.

'At least it wasn't that awkward.'

Walking down the hall, Bulma sighed for the 5th time in 10 minutes. She couldn't help but think about the certain Saiyan,

'The certain Saiyan that is currently taking a shower in your house…naked…with all his muscles…all his, tanned muscles…oh kami…'

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bulma violently shook her head. This was not good. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him anymore.

'There goes my no-thinking- about-Vegeta plan.' She grumbled to herself.

'I've got to find away to repulse myself by him. I mean it can't be so hard, he is so arrogant, rude, obnoxious, and a pain in my ass, sometimes I just wanna…' and suddenly as if by magic and idea popped into her head.

"I'VE GOT IT! hehe!" she yelled as she raced down the corridor towards her room.

Vegeta felt the burning hot pelts of water run down his smooth skin. He missed the sensation of hot water beating rapidly down on his skin, massaging every tense muscle. The shower on the ship wasn't nearly as strong, and being in space and alone Vegeta tended to forget about personal hygiene as a requirement. For the first time in months he was relaxing, until- the door burst open and in walked,

"WOMAN!"

"hm?"

"LEAVE!" yet Bulma did no such thing. Instead she made herself busy as she picked up his tattered battle suit that was left in a heap in the middle of the floor, separating the armor from the training gi.

"Kami Vegeta! I specifically told you to not to make a mess!" she wailed, picking up the training gi as she held her nose and quickly made her way to dump it in the washing machine.

"EH!"

Vegeta just grumbled, completely uncomfortable with the situation, yet would be dammed if he admitted such thing. Ignoring him, Bulma walked over to the cabinet and placed some clothes on top of it before walking to the door.

"Hey you, I left some fresh clothes…"

No answer. So she unladylike screamed,

"HELLO? YOU ALIVE IN THERE?"

"I HEARD YOU! You can leave now!" 'WOMAN GET LOST!'

"Why yes master, you're wish is my command, URGH!!!" she sarcastically replied before stomping out, fuming to herself. Yet Vegeta made no comeback or acknowledgement,

'The female species, such and enigma!' closing his eyes Vegeta sighed to the showerhead. She was still the same annoying shrew that he had left behind, and she seemed more hostile than before, if that was possible. But now the he was back, he wondered how she would act around him.

'Especially since she is back together with scare-face.' Vegeta wasn't stupid; he knew that she used to be in a relationship with Yamcha, in fact she was probably still in a relationship when he and her…well…when he used to live here.

"Whore…" he muttered under his breath, making up for the little twinge of pain inside his chest.

Bulma stalked out to the balcony where she heard voices.

"Yeah that Vegeta is nothing but trouble, he is so unpredictable, it's hard to tell what his motives are." She heard Krillin speak to Yamcha.

"I think he just wants to find Goku, poor guy, he is obsessed!"

"He's used to getting what he wants, that's all, he's like a spoilt little kid." Bulma explained as she approached the two warriors, who turned around to face her. Yamcha smirked wickedly at his girlfriend.

"Man, sounds like you!" he exclaimed jokingly, however Bulma was taken aback by his amazingly perceptive remark.

'Am I REALLY like him? Kami please no!-'

"HELLO? SERVANT WOMAN, bring me a drying cloth at once!" Vegeta smirked; he knew how much she hated being called 'servant.' However no one replied.

"WOMAN CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"I HEAR YOU, BUT MY NAME IS BULMA, AND I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT SO SAY PLEASE! HMPH!" 'Take that asshole!' she smirked in triumph holding her head high.

"Urgh, forget about the stupid drying cloth then!"

"Suit yourself! Drip dry you jerk!" Vegeta gritted his teeth as he raised his ki to dry himself off. The woman was becoming a real pain! Stepping out of the shower Vegeta reached over for the clothes she had laid out for him.

"What? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!"

"Huh? Is what a joke?" Bulma inquired innocently. ' HA HA SUCK ON THAT LOSER!'

"These garments that you lef, are they for a man or a woman? THEY'RE PINK!"

"Ha! Come on, it's the style here!" she lied, while winking at the others.

"Men in pink how bizarre!" Vegeta had a right mind to disintegrate the clothes in front of him, yet realized just in time that he had no other clothes to wear.

'I could go out in just a drying cloth, probably give the woman a nose bleed.' Yet he felt the other two's ki and decided against it as he reluctantly put on the pink 'Bad Man' shirt, disgusting yellow tight pants and to top it all off, green shoes with red laces. Vegeta gave a quick glance towards the mirror, however smashed it to pieces in a second. Stalking out to the balcony Vegeta was ready to give Bulma and earful.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I AM A WARRIOR! NOT SOME VARIETY OF FLOWER!"

Bulma gave the Prince a long up and down glance, trying her best to keep from laughing

"Well, you smell good!" but she couldn't hold it in. Soon enough her, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong and even Puar were almost rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter at the sight of Vegeta.

'This is too good to be true!'

"STOP! STOP THAT OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!" suddenly everything went silent, and cautiously turned to Vegeta.

'Great nice one Bulma, way to get Mr. Psycho Saiyan mad!' Krillin gulped. However Bulma just frowned. He was still the same uptight haughty Prince.

"Loosen up! Fighting is no fun, just relax." She suggested calmly, however Vegeta just seemed to tense more. However Bulma knew how to at least get his mind off fashion humiliation.

"If you want to find Goku, just stay here, he'll come, I've known Goku since he was 5 years old; trust me he'll be back." 'I just know he will.' This seemed to calm the Prince down. He turned to Bulma and gave her a questioning look, which she read right away and gave him a reassuring nod and a warm smile. Vegeta nodded back indifferently yet was satisfied with her answer and hastily sat down with the group, who were know staring incredulously at the two,

"WHAT?" they both snapped in unison making the rest of the table gulp.

"N-n-n-nothing!" 'Man what was that? It was if they were speaking to each other without words? What in kami's name just happened!' Yamcha bewildered stared over to Krillin who just shrugged. Bulma, happy that no body had just died and Vegeta and her actually refrained from fighting for the past two minutes decided to sit down. On her way she accidentally brushed past Vegeta. Instantly Vegeta snapped his eyes at her, giving her a challenging glare, yet she just smirked, returning the glare with a glint in her sapphire orbs before she giggled slightly and sat down. Vegeta didn't respond but turned away, a stoic expression fixed onto his handsome face. Yet Bulma notice that he wasn't tense around his shoulders, and his fists were unclenched, Vegeta was relaxed.

**A/N: hey...so what did you think, please review, or scream at me, either is fine...hehe. I promise i'll get out of quoting the series soon, it just fits into the story, i also wanna make this story as real as possible so bare with me if you don't enjoy it, but i mean who can't get enough of reliving Vegeta's first time in human clothing? hangs head in shame hehe well hoped u enjoyed it and i promise to update soon...BELIEVE IT! (for naruto fans out there, but japanese with eng subtitles are better :P) **

**.xxx.**

**nish **


End file.
